I'm Hunting A Ghost
by mspauly
Summary: What if he get's a second chance? Going back in time isn't easy, especially when you are an overpowered super hybrid... / Ichigo-centric, OCC-ness, no pairing!
1. Prologue

**I'm hunting a ghost.**

* * *

**AN: This is my very first story, and i hope it isn't that bad... (i hope that my language isn't too crappy! Just school-english..) It's just an idea that circled my mind for quite a while, and i always wanted to try myself out, writing a fanfiction. Be honest with my. I'm happy about suggestions how to go on, critics, everything you've got! Throw it at me! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach at all, Kubo Tite does. I'm jealous though..**

* * *

**Prologue: -Purpose **

There was nothing around him. No lights, no space. Absolutely nothing.

He even felt absolutely nothing. He felt empty, like his existence lost its purpose. Heck, he didn't even know if he was existing at all. Did he have a name? Everything blurred together, and he floated through a world of darkness, without any time passing by, but yet feeling like he spent several lifetimes in this hellhole.

He knew that he lived once, that once he had a purpose, and once he was important for someone. The loneliness was now, but it wasn't always like this.

This was the only thing he could think of, the only thought that kept him conscious. But maybe this was just an illusion? Perhaps he was just waiting for death, but he couldn't move on? Could it be, that this feeling he always felt, that it was worth to wait, and something would come up soon, could it be that he wasted all this time? Maybe he should go on… maybe he lost his purpose after all..

He was about to give up, if you could even name it that way. All he ever wanted was to let go of this miserable existence. He was desperate, waiting for something to happen, someone to save him. Not even the slightest hint of a memory came through that thick foggy black, leaving him alone to guess who he was.

Little did he know, that the change he always hoped for was about to happen soon. Something was about to change, and he was about to become the middle of that, the center, everything would be connected.

As he continued to float through his personal hell, he stared to feel again. He felt his body, his hands, and not just his mind and his thoughts. At first the feeling was numb, and he thought his mind was playing with him, and he'd lost his sanity for good. But it got more intense, and he could move his fingers soon. His own fingers, own hands and feet! He felt like he could explode with joy, and his hopes rose, that he could escape soon.

As he started to move his body, and feel every muscle running beneath a smooth layer of skin, with light scars decorating his arms and torso, some bigger that others, he felt warmth from behind him.

He yet was blind to what was happening around him, so he couldn't see the light that crept trough the darkness and chased it away slowly. With the light came the warmth.

Struggling to breath, he opened his senses to these new experiences. He felt the energy that floated around him, and protected him from the dark. It felt like there was someone else as well… no not just one person, more… He couldn't exactly point out how many it were, but confusion started to rise when he felt where those presences came from.

Deep inside, within the deepest and darkest pits of his soul, there were beings living inside of him. From the way these energies felt they weren't evil, because they pretty much felt the same way he felt at this very moment.

Wondering what was about to happen he welcomed the beings inside of him. It was like turning on a switch, but you didn't know it was there. All of sudden he felt a deep connection with these beings, they understood every of his thoughts and feelings, and they were his best friends.

With the acceptance of his new, or maybe they are old, friends, the energy floating around him started to get more intense, and it rose continuous, reaching higher and higher levels. Even though he didn't feel any other energy to compare with, he knew that this was strong, and incredibly so! This energy felt calm and steady, but even sadness and frustration were mixed into that. Another thing was that dark taint it had. Even in a state of complete silence and ease it felt so dangerous, like it could kill you with an instant.

He was so fascinated by this, that he continued to study it, happy for the feeling he got, and enjoying the warmth, because he didn't know how long it would last, and when the darkness came back to torture him again with its emptiness and cold.

After a few minutes, he noticed something that was about change his situation.

He laughed at his foolishness. How come that he didn't noticed it sooner? It was so obvious.

Confident, he opened his eyes, and saw light, a pulsating power circling around him, in a color which didn't even had a name he could think of.

At this moment it came all rushing back to him, and he started to remember everything that happened. The memories flooded his mind…

One last time, he opened his eyes, ready for his life. After years of wondering he knew his name;

Ichigo Kurosaki, number one guardian.

He knew what to do.

* * *

**That's it for my prologue... i'll try to update as soon as i can, i'm just writing as it goes, so be patient!**


	2. Chapter 1 Pain

**AN: I was feeling lucky! The first chapter is here! i'm not really happy with it, but well.. what shall i do without someone to help me. if there are any errors.. please help me? **

* * *

Ichigo awoke in an familial area. 'Must be Kisuke's Basement… False Sky and false light.. Yep, must be it', he thought. He wasn't sure why he was there, but that didn't matter to him that moment, just waking up from that terrible nightmare was more than enough to be happy, and not start to worry about his surroundings. In the distance he could make out the long ladder up to the shop, and he started to walk towards it. He had no hurry.

As he walked, the memories were still swirling fast through his mind, giving him a lot food for his current thoughts, brining up all the painful memories.

Flashback

_"Rukia! Move, he'll hit you!" He screamed at her. She was standing, no swaying right in a puddle of dark red blood. She was crying, he remembered that. Her petite body wrecked with spasms and she was shivering visibly. Blood was everywhere, in her face, torn clothes and hair._

_He was lying on the ground, a mere meter before her, unable to grab her, and pull her out of the way of the incoming attack, which Aizen threw at them. His body was a mess, the blood, was it his, or hers? He didn't know that, he just needed to save her._

_"Rukia! Dammit, move! I know that you can! Just go out of the way!" he screamed again, frustration welling up in him. He looked at Aizen, still charing his attack, when she suddenly smiled at him._

_He understood than…_

_"No!... No! Step out of the way, you're not doing this, you are not going to die protecting me… Rukia!" Tears were streaming down his face as well, he didn't care. She couldn't die. Not for him. Wasn't he the protctor? Shouldn't he take the hit? His mind was racing, asking, trying to find a solution to help her, but he was in no condition to move._

_Suddenly Rukia knelt down and pulled him into an hug, whispering in his ear: "It's okay, Ichigo. I can't do this anymore, all these years of war… I'm too weak. We both know that I'll never reach the strength to fight against Aizen. You can do that… I know that you can, therefore I have to save you. Don't cry Ichigo… I'll always love…."_

_As she spoke, Aizen was ready to fire his attack, Ichigo had no time to do anything, he would loose her. A hot, white energy crashed down on them, and he screamed. After a few seconds it was gone. Her lifeless body lied in front of him. Thinking was impossible now, he was screaming in agony, a white mask formed on top of his head, and his spiritual pressure rose…_

End Flashback

Ichigo wasn't walking anymore. He just stood there and stared at the dirty ground beneath him, he couldn't stop the tears from falling, but he feared those memories. Now they were all back, clear as the day, reminding him of his failures, and of his pain, and wounds that are never going to heal again.

Flashback

_His father was fighting Aizen. Sure, he was strong, but Ichigo doubted that he would be able to beat the man they had fought now for years. They had started to take turns, Ichigo, Isshin and Kisuke, one would always be fighting, with Yoruichi as a backup, while the others rest. They wanted to tire him out without succeeding so far. Ichigo didn't know how long he could go on like this. It was a miserable life they had. Aizen had basically won, after several years of battle. Soul Society had long gone down, with the defeat of the Captain Commander. Even the Vizards had their losses, and what was left from them… they hid, cowardly, but in order to gain new strength, and never come back._

_All of Ichigos friends from Soul Society were either dead, or brainwashed. He was alone, just his family was left to protect, and he would give his fucking life to them. His life wasn't worth it anymore._

_He watched his father fight from the distance, Kisuke and Yoruichi were next to him, trying to talk into him, nursing his wounds, but he refused. They should keep their reserves for their selves. Through the years of war, they became a part of Ichigo's family as well. They weren't his teachers anymore, he far surpassed them. They were the closest of friends. He was happy about this._

_Suddenly the fight between Aizen and Isshin became more intense, the blows became more and more powerful, and Isshin started to change his tactic. Instead of keeping him at a distance, firing long rage attacks at him, he got closer to him, keeping Aizen at a close range. Ichigo wasn't sure what to think of this, he thought it was reckless, they all knew, that the chances to beat Aizen in a battle of swordsmanship, were rather low._

_Without any warning his father spoke an unknown incarnation, to an unknown Kido. (Yes, he did manage to learn Kido) He stopped dodging Aizens incoming blows, and his hand started to glow in a golden color. Kisuke stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, but didn't dare to interfere. Ichigo didn't understand at that point, what his father was doing, and his hopes for a victory rose. He didn't know how much he was going to regret this fateful day._

_Isshin punched his hand right into Aizens chest, where the Hogyoku was located, Aizen screamed and his body wrecked painfully, his eyes were rolling at the back of his head. Isshin managed to pull the Hogyoku out…_

End Flashback

At this point Ichigo's memory blurred, and he felt a pull from his inside, Zangetsu wanted to speak to him, it seemed. Ichigo wasn't in the mood to speak to anybody, he just wanted to forget everything already, he wanted to know what happened with his dad, and why his gut always clenched itself together when he tried to remember what happened. He had a bad feeling. He knew that he wouldn't like it if he did know.

Forgetting about going up the ladder to Kisukes shop, he slumped down on a dirty stone, burying his head in his hands. He wanted to know the truth. What happened?

Ichigo knew that either Zangetsu or Shiro, his Hollow, were keeping the precise situation from him, but he wanted to know. It didn't matter what his spirits thought… it was his past, wasn't it? So he had the right to know…

He felt his Zanpakuto release the hidden memories. He wished he didn't.

Flashback

_Isshin was standing before him. He looked tired, but somewhat relieved. His hand was dripping with blood, Aizens blood, and he held it out for Ichigo. Aizen was lying on the ground, bleeding and motionless. Had they won? Ichigo looked at the object in his fathers hand. The Hogyoku. Why was he giving that to him? He didn't want that stupid rock, when it could cause so much war and destruction. He looked at Isshin with a questioned look._

_"Take it. Destroy it, keep it… do whatever you want with it, but I know that you won't use it just for your own good. It would be safest with you, so please take it.." ,Isshin said to Ichigo with a pleading look._

_"I don't want that dad. Can't we just put it somewhere safe? I… no. I don't want it. Put it away." Ichigo answered truthfully. He wasn't sure what to think. Was this really it? Just a weird Kido and a surprising moment? Was that all it took to take down a psychopath they all had to fight for years, killing thousands of people?_

_Kisuke and Yoruichi stood a few meters away, being as skeptical as Ichigo._

_Even though, Isshin held his hand out to his son. He somehow knew that he would take it. And he did. Ichigo took the Hogyoku, taking the responsibility from his father. He would figure out what to do with that later, Kisuke would probably help him._

_Just a second after he took the Hogyoku out of his fathers hand, he found himself face to face with the seemingly dead Aizen Sosuke. He had a crazed look on his face, and his sword was bloody._

_Until than Ichigo hadn't realized what happened…_

_His father was lying on the ground, a blood dripping out of a huge wound on his stomach. He was dead._

_Ichigos mind was racing, as he was realizing what he had just witnessed. His father was dead, killed in a second, without any effort, and he didn't even had the chance to doge. Ichigos mind had gone blank at that point, and he was about to mindlessly attack the murder of his father, as he suddenly was pushed back by Kisuke, while Yoruichi took Aizen._

_Ichigo clutched the Hogyoku in his hand. He was in no state to do anything, so he let himself being dragged to the shop by Kisuke. Than he broke down…_

End Flashback

Ichigo couldn't believe it. What has happened? Why was he out, and why isn't he fighting Aizen right now? He was confused. Didn't know how to react. He was about to snap, when he felt a familiar pull from inside his mind. He opened his eyes and stood in his mindscape, flagpole, Zangetsus favorite place. Behind him, he could feel his spirits facing him. He didn't dare to turn around yet.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, until Zangetsu spoke: "Ichigo, I believe we have something to tell you. Something which you are not yet aware of.."

Just than Ichigo turned around, certainly not expecting what he saw..

* * *

**Well, as i already said.. i don't really like it. but as the plot is just starting to get going, what shall i do! i promise it'll get better. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Aibou

**AN: here we go again! :D a new chapter. :) ... **

**okay, for the flashbacks, this is neccessary. really! Otherwise it'd be hard to understand Ichigo & his little change in personality.. **

**I'm sure about what happened in the past in this story, but i've got not quite the right idea to actually go on, more some rough things. any suggestions?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Aibou**_

There were Zangetsu, his Zanpakuto spirit, and of course his Hollow, Shiro. They looked worried. But there was someone else… a little girl. She was hiding behind his Hollows, and Zangetsu's leg, barely peeking her little eyes to the side, so she could take a look at him. Ichigo was confused. Since when was this girl here? How is it even possible to have 3 spirits inside his soul? He looked back at the two already familiar spirits. Those two were the two beings which were closest to Ichigo. They were friends, partners he didn't ever want to lose in any way. At first it seemed impossible for Ichigo to even accept his inner Hollow, but now… he even had a name. Shiro.

A smile became visible on Ichigos face, as he remembered the day, when he gave his Hollow a name.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo just fell unconscious, after Aizen slashed him across his face, causing a nasty head wound. He felt tired, and worn out, so tired, that he almost welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness, and the ever present numbing of his pain._

_Suddenly the black swirled into a pool of a deep, rich blue, and Ichigo felt himself being sucked into the void, which brought him into his mindscape. A sigh escaped his lips. He didn't want to cope with his spirits right now. Zangetsu kept too quiet these days of wars, he barely said anything to him, it seemed that he didn't care anymore. Shiro instead was the exact opposite. He was now ever present in his mind, taunting him, commenting everything in his life, distracting him from his fights and trying to take over his body._

_Ichigo opened his eyes, more his one eye, since he was unable to open the other, after Aizen slashed across his face. The sky was blue, a calming color, and the clouds looked all the same. He knew that he was laying on one of the sideway skyscrapers, in a puddle of his own blood. He didn't feel any pain, but his vision blurred as the time went on. Nobody was in sight, and Ichigo wondered who brought him here, and why. He suddenly heard quiet footsteps, and two white feet appeared in his vision. Of course, it was his Hollow, finally killing him in his weak state._

_"I knew you'd come. Do it, Hollow. You're not getting a better chance than this…" Ichigo managed to say aloud, without coughing._

_Against all odds, his Hollow sat down on the floor next to Ichigo. The look on his face was different. He didn't look like his crazy, bloodthirsty Hollow. This look could be more described as… worry. Why was he worried? Shouldn't he be happy?_

_"Tch, King. How long will ya continue to live like this, huh?", his Hollow said, while he pulled Zangetsu from his back, and started to unwrap the sword._

_"A-Aren't you going to kill me, or something like that?" Ichigo asked his counterpart._

_His Hollow took some of the bandages which were wrapped around the sword and started to clean Ichigos wounds. Ichigo was so surprised by this, that he didn't even start to complain about that, he just continued to watch his Hollow._

_"You'd really think that I'll kill you for good?" , his Hollow chuckled "I ain't silly. If I'd kill ya, I'd die, too. Did ya forget that we're one soul after all? I never meant to kill you…"_

_"Wh-What about taking over my body? Beating me into a bloody pulp? You just want to hurt me, you're a Hollow, a Monster. You don't feel and you're not able to understand such emotions as caring for someone! You.." Ichigo interrupted himself, as he saw the pained look on his Hollow's face._

_"You don't know anything 'bout me, King." The Hollow hesitated before he decided to finally tell his King the truth behind his actions. " All those times we fought… I did this in order 'ta make ya stronger, for yer upcomin' battles. I tried to push ya to yer limits, so ya could get stronger 'n stronger. After all I do have the same motives as Zangetsu does… I just want to protect ya."_

_Ichigo looked at his Hollow, who had an honest look on his face, almost like he really felt regret for what he did. Before Ichigo could say anything, his Hollow went on._

_"King, I'm sorry for what I did, I really am. But I had 'ta. Only under these circumstances ya were able ta reach yer full potential. Yer strong enough now for my powers, my real powers… I'll offer yer ta work as partners, doesn't that sound good t'ya, Aibou? "_

_Ichigo again was stunned at this. It was hard to believe what his Hollow just mentioned, but in fact he'd really welcome it, if he weren't at war with himself anymore. He had enough enemies to deal with, therefore Ichigo decided to trust his Hollow for once._

_"I'd like that, Hollow. I'd like to learn how to use your powers" he said with a warm smile on his bloody face._

_Fumbling with the fabric of his clothes the Hollow said one thing Ichigo never expected him to say ever._

_"U-Uhm. O-One thing, King. C-Could ya stop callin' me 'Hollow'? I-I'd like ta have a name…"_

_Ichigo smiled at his white copy, and slowly sat up._

_"Alright, Shiro. Tell me what you got"_

_End Flashback_

Ichigo had to resist the urge to touch the right side of his face, where he knew a light pink scar was decorating his skin. It'll always remind him of this day, where he got his new partner. Since then he had full control of his Hollow powers, high speed regeneration, Cero, Soinido & Bala, just to name a few. Believe it or not, he was quite fond of them.

Ichigo looked up and took in the appearance of the new spirit residing in his mindscape.

A little girl. She was short, barely reaching his waist, maybe even shorter. She wore a light blue kimono, decorated with white flowers. On her feet were no shoes. Her skin was pale and seemed to glow from the inside. Her lavender hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head, with a few strands hanging in front of her face. Curious green eyes stared up at Ichigo, as she continued to hide from him.

Forgotten about his grumpy mood he had, just a few minutes ago, he got on his knees, in order to go down to her level.

"My name is Ichigo. Tell me, little one. Who are you, and what are you doing here in my soul?" he asked her.

Curiosity seemed to get the better of her, as she took a step towards Ichigo and left her 'hiding place'. All of sudden she started to giggle and jumped onto Ichigo's back. Ichigo was taken aback, but let her be. Turning to Shiro & Zangetsu he asked again, "Can you tell me who she is?"

"It appears that, this" Zangetsu looked at the little girl climbing on his wielders back " is the spirit of the Hogyoku, you have in possession for quite some time now."

"But I never used it? There wasn't any spirit here until now. Guys, there is something you're not telling… spill it!" Ichigo was a little mad at this whole situation, because he was clueless at everything, and he hated that.

Shiro looked Ichigo in the eyes and said "We'd love ta tell ya, but that ya have to figure out yerself. Not gonna spill."

"Ichigo, what is the last thing you remember after you woke up in the basement?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo tried to focus, but he couldn't remember clearly what happened, he could tell that he'd been fighting, at least he knew that someone was with him, but every time he thought about it, he forgot.

He remembered a hat, that's when really everything rushed back to Ichigo, for the second time this day he felt overwhelmed with impressions…

…that's when he started to scream.

* * *

**Thanks for the nice reviews! :) **


	4. Chapter 3 Change

**AN:  
****I'm back! I'm feeling a lot like writing for quite some time, so you guys are lucky, the updates are really quick. This chapter is another flashback, hope that's not too annoying. Please, enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Change**

_Flashback_

_They sat at Kisukes basement, nursing their wounds, and trying to relax a little before storming off to the battlefield again. The mood was tense, and they rarely spoke a word with each other, only minding their own thoughts. It had been a rough week, since they were the only ones left. Everyone else died, or fell for Aizens mind games and false words. They were mourning over their recent loss of Yoruichi, especially Kisuke._

_But that wasn't all Kisuke had in mind. He felt terribly sorry for Ichigo. He'd always thought that it was his entire fault, that he had dragged everyone into this mess, only because he made a terrible mistake. Now this young man had to bring everything in order, just because he wasn't able to do anything about it anymore. Ever since Ichigo had been 15, he was into the Shinigami business, and not even by choice. He was meant to live a normal life, until he died of old age, but now this was never possible. Ichigo was 23 now, an adult, grown up. He didn't had the chance to enjoy his youth, go to parties, have a relationship and doing what normal people of his age did._

_Kisuke felt like blowing everything up, because he forced everything on his young friend._

_Ichigo himself was clueless about how to go on at all. During the war, he'd lost everything, everyone he held dear. It felt like it wasn't worth it anymore. He glanced at his only friend left, an all he felt was happiness. He was glad to have him by his side; otherwise he'd lost his sanity long ago, and gave in to Aizen without thinking twice. After seeing an understanding smile on the old exiles face, he couldn't stop himself, but crack a little smile as well. He felt confident now, they could do it!_

_After relaxing for a few more minutes, now with a little friendlier atmosphere between the two warriors, they decided to go upstairs again._

_"So, guess it starts again, huh? " Ichigo asked causally. Kisuke looked at him with a serious face and said: "Ichigo, we have to be double careful now, are you aware of that? Do not take this likely, I do not wish to lose you anytime soon…" he trailed off._

_Ichigo placed his hand on Kisukes shoulder, and tried to look as happy as he could these days, as he answered "We'll make it. I know that somehow. I can't lose, or everything would be a waste, and you know that my pride won't let me do such a thing, and my inner Hollow wouldn't either" Kisuke had to smirk at Ichigos retort; it was rare for him to joke around a bit, and not seem traumatized or depressed._

_As they finally reached the shop, Ichigo had a horrible feeling in his gut, and his gut never lied to him. Therefore his body was on alert. Kisuke seemed to notice that too, as his hand went to the hilt of Benihime, as they suddenly felt a giant wave of violent Reiatsu crash forcefully down on them. While Ichigo had a little trouble breathing, Kisuke seemed to be worse off, and they both knew whom this Reiatsu belonged to. Aizen._

_With a loud explosion nearly half of the shop was blown away. Ichigo and Kisuke barely managed to dodge the attack, but they managed. Standing in midair, with his ever calm face, and the smug grin plastered on his face stood Aizen, looking down on them, lying under dirt and parts of the shop._

_It was true that Aizen had lost possession of the Hogyoku, but that didn't mean he lost. Ichigo had the Hogyoku, and by fact was stronger than Aizen, but Ichigo didn't even think about using it, since he was afraid of it. And second, Aizen had an army, an army of mindless killing machines, consisting of old friends and Shinigamis, as well as hundreds of Arrancar._

_As assumed, Aizen didn't come alone. In a matter of seconds Ichigo and Kisuke were surrounded by a huge amount of enemies. Without hesitation they stormed to the enemies and started to fight. They knew it was useless to fight Aizen first, since they'd only be distracted by all the others._

_Fighting was the only thing they had in mind, slashing, stabbing and dodging. They were mercilessly slaying whoever came in their way, without looking at their faces. Ichigo and Kisuke had stopped to look at their enemies long ago, because whoever they were fighting, they weren't acting like themselves anymore. At first Ichigo had hesitated, as he stood before the tall frame of Abarai Renji, who had been brainwashed by Aizen, but that was the past._

_They fought for hours, without much effort, since fighting against literal zombies wasn't that much of an effort. But at some time Aizen had decided to join the game, instead of merely watching._

_He shunpoed behind Ichigo, wanting to slash him across his back, and if it wasn't for Kisuke and his Blood Mist Shield he would have succeeded so far. Ichigo used his chance and tried to side stab Aizen with incredible speed, but it seemed that Aizen predicted this, and blocked the blow._

_This went on for a few minutes, without any side succeeding so far. But then something terrible happened._

_Instead of their usual pattern, someone dodging, the other trying to attack somehow, Aizen simply ignored Ichigos sideway slash aimed for his hip. The blow hit Aizen straight below his rip case, and tugged deep into the flash, causing a nasty wound. Ichigo felt triumphant, and glanced at Kisuke. Just then the noticed that his friend had to struggle, his shield was breaking. Aizen had planned this, and they felt for it. Ichigo felt horrible, and pure shock was written on his face, he quickly pulled his sword out of Aizen, who didn't seem to even notice the sword sticking in his body, to aid his friend, but it was too late._

_Everything happened in a matter of seconds; Kisukes shield broke, Aizen slashed. Blood spayed on Ichigos face, and he forgot how to breathe. Kisuke immediately fell down and crashed into the floor. Not caring what'll happen, Ichigo rushed towards his friend, but it was too late. Sick, Ichigo turned away from the corpse, when something finally clicked in his head, and rage started to well up inside of his body. Reiatsu convulsed violently around Ichigo, as he started to gather every power he had. The bastard Aizen just killed his only companion he had left, and was still smiling like a Cheshire cat._

_He didn't notice that a little object, hidden in his Hamaka, started to absorb the violently flowing Reiatsu, and started to glow._

_All of sudden Ichigo felt a strange sensation, and a warm power washed over him, calming him until he was at ease. His eyes closed, he took in a deep breath. A little voice seemed to echo through his head. At first he didn't understand it, but after a few seconds it became clear:_

_"What is your greatest desire?" Ichigo didn't question what that was, he didn't care. There was just one thing that could answer that question. Everything he wanted was that all this crap just didn't happen. Nothing at all, he just wanted peace, no matter what it costs._

_…that's when he started to scream._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**So, this flashback turned out a lot longer that i had imagined, so i decided to upload it as a chapter... i'm sorry for that, cuz i know that these flashbacks aren't that what you guys want to read, but i promise, that it'll stop soon! :) **

**The next chapter is already in work! i'll update soon! than it'll go on with the actual story :) ****  
**

**Please leave a review, would you? :  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Forgive, Forget

******AN: Well, wasn't i hard working today? :D well, wasn't that much, since this was more or less supposed to be one chapter, rather than two, so i owe you one. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Forgive, Forget**

Ichigo still stood inside his inner world, his screaming had stopped, his eyes were closed, but it seemed as tears glimmered inside the corner of his eyes. The screaming had long stopped, and he just continued to stand there, and get everything inside his mind. Zangetsu and Shiro were watching him closely, fearing that he'd snap and freak out any moment.

Ichigo's mind was crystal clear, and he tried to push his emotion a little down. To his own surprise he managed to calm himself down, until he could look rational at everything.

He opened his eyes and looked his Zanpakuto directly in his eyes. "I know what happened. Where to did she run off? I have to speak to her…" he said with a stern voice.

Zangetsu hat a concerned look on his face, but he pointed him the direction, he knew the little girl was somewhere, anyway.

Before Ichigo walked towards the little girl, he went to his spirits, and hugged them both. They were surprised by this sudden action, because Ichigo rarely showed any affection towards other people, in form of physical contact.

"We'll make it this time. I won't let them die again." Ichigo said, and hurried off to find the little girl. He didn't care about the reaction his spirits showed, he needed to get things set right, and clear the situation, to make a plan how to go on.

As he continued to walk his mind circled about the last memory he had. This voice, that was hers. He somehow activated the Hogyoku, but that still doesn't explain what exactly happened, and why she is suddenly in his inner world. It shouldn't be possible, just to enter one's mind, right?

While jumping down to another of the sideway buildings, he noticed the small girl sitting right on the edge, with her legs dangling happily. Somehow Ichigo's instincts kicked in, as he saw the little girl so close to falling off the edge, down into the depths of his mindscape, to hell knows what down there exists. That came probably from dealing with his little sisters, and how protective of them he was.

He shunpoed right behind her, and snatched her off the edge, and pulled her into his arms. She was surprised by this, as well was he, when he realized what he'd just done.

She stared up at him, with wide eyes, but not uttering a word. Of course, his face went as red as a strawberry and he was so embarrassed about the way he acted towards her, and put her down. Even though he couldn't stop himself from saying: "J-Just don't do that ok? I-It's dangerous to sit on the edge… "After all she was just a little girl, wasn't she?

Confusion spread over Ichigo as he didn't get any reaction from the girl, because she just continued simple to stare at him, like he was some alien. Ichigo was now even more embarrassed, and tried to apologize, in fear of scaring her. "Look, Hogyoku, I-"… "No!" she screamed at him, and a cute little pout decorated her tiny face. Now it was Ichigos turn to stare wide eyed at her. He didn't imagine her having such an outburst. Did he say something wrong? ….

Before he could continue his musings, she started to speak again.

"No, not Hogyoku! That is not my name!" she pouted. Ichigo understood now, he had an idea how to interact with her. After this statement, he was pretty sure, that she didn't just look like a kid, but acted like one, too.

"Alright, alright! Do you mind telling me your name? I am sure you already know mine, wouldn't that be unfair?" he asked her nicely, and smiled at her. With a huge grin, she announced: "Yes, Ichi! My name is Shikari." She put her tiny fingers up the air in a cheery way, which reminded him of Yachiru.

"So, Shikari it is… it is uhm, nice to meet you, but could you tell me why you are here, and what exactly happened just now?" Ichigo asked carefully, since he didn't want to scare her, or scold her.

The little girl seemed to understand that this was a serious topic for him, and sat down cross-legged, with a more or less stern look on her face. Ichigo got the message and sat down as well.

"So... I am the Hogyoku. But that is not my name, stupid name! I first belonged to Urahara Kisuke, who was my creator, but he wasn't worth my attention. He seemed weird, I didn't like him, so I didn't allow him to use me… than Aizen got me… h-he wasn't nice and forced me to do things, to hurt people and destroy. I was so afraid, but he threatened me, he showed me terrible things. You know that I have the ability to grant peoples whishes, giving them power whatever they want… I could even make a giant lollipop! But nobody wanted that." She pouted and went on. "That day, when Urahara Kisuke was killed…" she hesitated, not sure how Ichigo would react concerning that topic. "… You were so angry, and there was so much Reiatsu in the air… I-I could feel your regret and sorrow, so I used that power to grant your wish… It was enough power to activate myself, so I did it."

Ichigo was a bit taken aback. She already told him a lot about herself, and he didn't imagine her to be so mature, given the right situation, but he started to understand his actions.

"Okay... but that doesn't answer my question. What exactly did you do?" he asked, with a little more impatience in his voice.

"I sent you back in time!" She cheered. Okay, now she's back to her old self. Ichigo let out a rather long sigh.

"How far?" he asked. She seemed to think about that for a few seconds, as if she weren't sure about that herself, before she answered: "Uhh... dunno? Maybe 130 to 180 years? We have to find out!"

A soft smile was on his face, he had enough time to make all his friends again, and take care of Aizen before he would betray the Soul Society, that relieved him a lot, and he could relax a little bit.

"You're so much nicer than my old master!" she mentioned, and jumped at him, to hug him. Almost jerking away Ichigo was uncomfortable and said. "M-Master? I'm not your master; I just used you once, didn't I? No scary fusing and weird butterflies."

Guilt showed on her face, and she looked down.

"No… Don't…"

"I am sorry, Ichigo… but in order to fulfill your wish, we had to fuse…" she confessed shyly.

Realization hit Ichigo hard, and he feared to become an ugly monster, like Aizen did. In his fear he asked her what was on his mind. "So, what form do you take? Did you change anything? Tell me!"

From out of nowhere she pulled a huge mirror and held it for Ichigo to look himself over, with the simple statement: "Hollow-niisan helped..."

"HICHIGO SHIROSAKI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU,…!"

_A few meters away:_

"Seems he noticed, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Better start running."

* * *

**I'm pleased to write a chapter, that has a little fun in it, after all that depressing stuff, i hope that doesn't scare some of you away T_T **

**So good, so far. It'll take me a few days, i've got no idea further.  
**

**Please review. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Reboot

**__****AN: i was off a few days, so i'm terribly sorry that you had to wait! I don't really like this chapter though, so don't expect too much from it. I'm not even sure if i should go on like this, since i have not the slightest idea how that will turn out with my weird imagination! **

**Even though, i hope you enjoy it, even if it's just a little tiny bit. :)  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 5 Reboot_**

Ichigo couldn't believe his bad luck. Why had it to be him, and why did all this happen?

He stood in front of a huge window, soaking in his new reflection. There was no way around it, he just had to get used to it now. Shiro lay in a bloody pulp a few meters behind him, slightly groaning.

How dare him, to simply change his outer appearance, without even asking? At least he didn't turn out to have pink hair, or something like this. Still it was a bit shocking.

That person in the reflection didn't look like him at all.

This person was tall, so much taller than himself, and more muscular as well. Snowy white hair decorated his head, in his usual spiky way, but now his hair reached almost his waist. Two strands of it had a different color, though. One his usual flashy orange, and another pitch black, as Zangetsus.

His face seemed paler, and he wore a constantly bored look on his face. There still was the dark scar, on the right side of his face, splitting his eyebrow and running through his eye. This scar was the only thing that reminded him of his old self, and he was glad for that. On the other side of his face, a tattoo was itched on his pale skin. There were tree red stripes, running underneath his eye, reminding of the stripes that were shown on his first hollow mask.

The most disturbing thing about his new appearances were his eyes. While one was a blood red color, that looked like he had liquid blood running through his iris, the other eye was a glowing sky blue. He liked his old, creamy brown eyes, but they were gone now, replaced by the eyes of a demon, a monster, a killer… It saddened Ichigo to look like this.

He turned around, and looked at his Hollow, who managed to pull himself into a sitting position. At first he was so mad at Shiro for doing this, but now, he almost felt sorry for his outburst. He didn't do it, to cause Ichigo harm. Maybe it was good, after all it was a new beginning, wasn't it?

"I'm leaving, we need to find out what year it is.." Ichigo said, and left his inner world, with a static noise, before either of the spirits could point a certain issue out to him.

"What do you think? Will he notice in time? He's kind of oblivious, isn't he?"

"He truly is…"

Back in the real world, Ichigo raised himself from the floor, and his gaze turned towards the ladder, that lead up to god-knows-where. While just a little time before he was eager to climb up the ladder, he had his doubts now. Does he really want to face everything yet? Going outside, where nobody knows him, and all his friends were strangers, or not yet born?

He had to do it, in order to save everyone, in order to spare all these lives, and never let that horrible war happen. A determined look crept on his face, and he hurried over to the ladder, climbing it up with a haste. After a few minutes, he reached a dark room, that held no furniture, or else, in it. It reminded him of Uraharas Shop, but that couldn't be, could it? Ichigo pulled a paper door aside, just to step in a long corridor, as well dark as the previous room, so Ichigo assumed it was night.

Inside of the whole building, Ichigo couldn't sense any presence at all, even though the whole building hummed with spiritual energy. That was strange, wasn't it?

He continued to wander through the building, now and then looking into a room, only to find it empty, void of any personal items, or anything out of order. After a while, he reached a room, which looked exactly like the candy display of the Urahara Shop, but it was empy. So it was before Kisuke was exiled from the Soul Society, but why was this place so packed with spiritual pressure?

A sudden roar rushed Ichigo out of his thoughts, and without second thought, he stormed to the direction of the Hollow to slay it, he didn't even notice how different everything looked, since the living world looked a lot different a hundred years ago.

Suddenly he came to a halt, as he noticed something was missing. How could he have not noticed, that the weight of Zangetsu was missing on his back. He instantly sent a silent question inside his mind, to ask Zangetsu. When he felt a little pull of his Reiatsu, a weird sword appeared in his hand, which didn't look like a bit like his Zanpakuto, before he could even ask, Zangetsu said: "We'll get to that later, but isn't it more important to slay that Hollow you heard, before it kills someone?"

Ichigo didn't need to answer him, instead he simply rushed off to where he clearly could feel the source of Hollow energy.

Curiosity was written all over his face, as he stared at the unfamiliar sword, while he used Shunpo to reach his destination.

It was slim and long, it overall looked like a Nodachi, with two cutting edges but there was something else about it. His new sword was split in half. One side of his blade was a pure white, which seemed to glow in the dark, while the other side was pitch black, that sucked up every light, it normally should be reflecting. A thin purple line, separates the two colors. The blade was humming with power, and Ichigo had the feeling, that there was more to it, but he didn't have quite the time to figure that out now, because he now faced the Hollow he'd been tracking.

It was an ugly beast, resembling something like a centipede, with many legs, and a lengthy body.

A loud roar was heard as Ichigo noticed the young soul which crawled away from the Hollow in fear. Ichigo was glad that he came in time, as he raised his sword, to kill the Hollow from behind. Without trying the blade cut through the Hollow, and Ichigo landed on the floor. He walked over to the young soul, and crouched down, konsoing it without any problems with his new sword.

After that Ichigo sat down on the grass, and looked up into a clear night, enjoying the peaceful moment he had. That was until he noticed a person standing a distance away from him, watching him with interest.

Ichigo couldn't really belive his eyes, before him stood a younger version of his old best friend.

"K-Kisuke?"…

* * *

**So, how was it? I'd be pretty pleased about reviews, so let everything out on me, i'll live! **

**Love, mspauly.  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Old Friend

**AN: i'm baaack! **

**a few infos, that'll make things clearer, maybe.  
**

**I choose Kisuke to meet Ichigo, because i need someone to befriend with ichigo again. He's important for this story!  
**

**I thought it would be boring, if it'll turn out like most stories of these: Ichigo appearing at that time, Rukia visits Shino Academy... that's what everyone does, so boring, wouldn't it be? :D  
**

**Let's see where my imagination will take me in future chapters.. :  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Old friend**

"K-Kisuke?"…

Ichigo was a bit taken aback. He didn't expect to meet someone from his previous time line so soon. Much less he expected it to be his old best friend. Unsure how to react, Ichigo rose from the ground, and turned towards the man to take a good look at him.

He looked younger overall, and the trademark hat was missing. He even wore the usual Shinigami attire, instead of his green Haori, and the wooden Getas.

"Who are you?" the young Kisuke asked with a stern voice, while he glared daggers at Ichigo. His lips turning into a cocky smirk, Ichigo took a few steps towards the man, just to notice, he even was taller that his former mentor, before he answered "My name is Ichigo, Kisuke…"

His voice seemed warm, and welcoming, and in his head, Ichigo already knew that he had to tell the man at least bits and pieces of the truth, because he would figure out anyway. Secondly, Ichigo was just too glad that he had found someone to talk to, other than his spirits.

"How do you know my Name? And how were you able to slay that Hollow, I can tell that you are no Shinigami… You don't even have any spiritual pressure, yet you can see me.." Kisuke said, his mind already racing, since he just couldn't get his mind on the fact, that there was a human, that knew his name, slayed a Hollow without any spiritual pressure was standing right in front of him, relaxed and even mocking him.

"Okay, a formal introduction then… My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I am a Human. I am 25 Human years old, and spiritually aware, and more than able to handle Hollows at any class. Ah, well… I used to be a Shinigami Substitute." Ichigo finished, knowing that this would give Kisuke a lot to think about. This thought proved to be right, since the eyes of the man before him widened.

"K-Kurosaki? As in Isshin Kurosaki?" He managed to spit out.

"Yeah, that's my old man."

The shock couldn't be any harder, and Kisuke thought he would fall over any second. This guy just was ridiculous! He claimed to be the son of one of his best friends? A Substitute Shinigami at that, and he didn't even got word of things like this? Impossible. That really couldn't be.

"Kisuke, I know… that doesn't make any sense to you, but I think I can explain it to you. Why are you in Karakura? Where do you stay? … We should talk in private" Ichigo suggested.

Out of pure shock, Kisuke just walked off to the direction of his Soon-to-be-owned-shop, without giving Ichigo a proper answer. He wasn't sure why he trusted this stranger so much. He could have easily killed him, but why hasn't he? Maybe it was a trap? It could be possible… Perhaps…?

No…

Somehow he felt a connection towards this person.. somehow…

They reached the shop in complete silence, and Ichigo got a few things right in his head. He figured that Kisuke currently was the local Shinigami in town, otherwise he wouldn't have shown up to slay a Hollow, and secondly, he seemed to be staying at the "shop", that used to be his home in the future, in this time line already. Explained the thick reiatsu in there.

As they sat down at a low table, Kisuke started to glare at Ichigo with a look of distrust on his face, while Ichigo just sighed.

"Listen carefully, Kisuke. I'm not going to tell this story twice. You can believe me, or don't… but this is the truth…"

* * *

At that point Ichigo told him everything he remembered, every event that occurred in the past, until the point where he reached the past. The only thing he didn't tell him, was the fact, that he was now master of the Hogyoku, and had the power to control it.

Kisuke listened carefully, and at first he didn't understand a thing. Soon he got the hang of it and noticed that everything seemed plausible, and it really could have happened. The next thing that came to his mind was shock. Utter shock. He couldn't get into his mind that he was going to experience so much war and pain, and couldn't even imagine how much the man in front of him had went through… He felt bad at that point.

Ichigo noticed that Kisuke seemed to be concerned with his own thoughts very much, as he noticed a sad look on his face. He knew that it was hard to believe such a story without filling it with actual memories and emotions, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

'That's not right, Ichi!' Shikari said inside his head.

'What do you mean, Shikari?'

'I could make him remember everything, if that is your wish… I'm here to fulfill you desired after all' she added with a hint of guilt in her voice.

That seemed just unreal for Ichigo. It seemed so easy, but he had doubts. Should he really give him all these memories back? Sure, it would make everything easier for Ichigo himself, but would he be so selfish? Selfish enough to give him, yet innocent, all these terrible pictures of war, destruction and pain…

"I could make you remember…" Ichigo more or less muttered to himself, but Kisuke caught him, and his eyes lit up, immediately and he seemed to lighten up.

Ichigos eyes widened at the reaction. Was that really what he wanted?

"You could do that? I feel like I owe it to you…"

"You don't have to do it… It would change you. Now you have the chance to escape all of that, but yet you choose war?" Ichigo was desperate to leave him out of it, to grant him a better future, that it had been originally planned.

"Ichigo, from everything you told me, you should know me better. It would be my chance to be ahead of everything, and prevent anything like that to happen again… secondly, how could I reject you, after everything we went through? I want to remember…" Kisuke said truthfully.

Ichigo seemed to hesitate. He basically was a stranger to him, yet he trusted him like that?

"Do you really want it?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes." Kisuke said with the most serious voice he could manage.

'Shikari, how do I do it?' The question reached the spirit of the Hogyoku quietly, as everything started to happen, without any warning.

Ichigo briefly closed his eyes, expecting to be sucked inside his mind scape, but instead of that he felt a pulse of reiatsu coming from Shikari, rippling through his body. Ichigos eyes snapped open, and glowed like there was a light inside his head.

Kisuke stared in awe at the situation happening before him. He was excited about what was going to happen. What would he be capable of? And what was Ichigo really capable of? It surely wasn't normal for a spiritual being to time travel, and being able to give others memories from an other time line.

Suddenly a spike of Reiatsu clashed through the room, and Kisuke found himself paralyzed, unable to take his gaze away from the glowing eyes. A warm sensation filled his body, and he felt light all of sudden, as everything came back to him with a click, and he had his memories. At that exact moment Ichigos eyes stopped glowing, and he just passed out.

Kisuke sat at the table for a few minutes without even moving an inch. It seemed impossible. He had memories of a time, that yet had to happen, but now it'll never do.

Until now he hadn't noticed that a single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at his best friend. He sure had been through a lot, and he had the chance to give up and just disappear, but he didn't.

Kiskuke laid Ichigo on the ground and sat against a bare wall, and he just thought. Thought how to go on, how not to blow his cover, what to do with Ichigo, since he had to go back to the Soul Society in a few weeks… His mind was racing, and after a while he just stopped his thoughts and looked at the unconscious person in front of him.

"What would I do without you, Ichigo?..." he quietly said to himself.

"It seems to be our destiny, to end this war. Once for all… once for all…."

_It was a peaceful night._

* * *

__**Did you like it? :) I hope.. there'll be some action soon! ;D i just need everything to be set right before i can go into the actual plotline.. **

**I'm sorry that everything happened a little fast in this chapter, but it would have turned out waay to long, and waay to boring if i made the progress of Kiskue remembering slower...  
**

**Please review, and tell me your opinion. :)  
**

**Love you all, mspauly.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Close Your Eyes

******AN: back. :) another chapter, not the best one, but... i'm working on the next one already, so don't be sad! :) I hope you enjoy it just a little bit. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 Close Your Eyes**

Ichigo stirred. He felt something heavy lying on his chest, that almost made him struggle to breathe properly. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to a world of blue. At first everything was blurring together, and he felt weak overall. As he pushed himself up on his elbows, his vision cleared, and he noticed that he was inside his inner world, and the little body of Shikari was lying on his stomach, curled up into a tiny ball, obviously asleep, more like exhausted from giving Kisuke his memories back.

Ichigo looked around, only to see nothing but the sideways skyscrapers. He was about to stand up, and leave his inner world already, he heard the familiar buzz of soinido/shunpo, and turned around to see his white counterpart and his Zanpakuto standing before him, his Hollow wearing his trademark smirk. Ichigo was a little confused, not sure why his spirits looked so smug.

"Yo, King-o. Back already? 'ya sure make things interesting." His Hollow said.

Ichigo thought about that for a moment, before he realized, that he hadn't thought of, how to go on, since Kisuke had to go back to Soul Society one day, and he'd have to get involved with Shinigami business as well, if he wanted to succeed in stopping Aizen in his early tracks. He smacked his hand against his forehead, which caused his spirits to snicker.

"Well, Ichigo. It seems Shiro is right, we have to think of something, but first. We want to teach you something. We found out that the time travel affected our powers to an certain extent, as you noticed; our sword doesn't look like it used to…" Zangetsu said, as Shiro continued for him. "'Ya know, usually we'd make 'ya fight fer it, but we can't have yer cheery lil' friend worry 'bout ya, mysterious wounds appearin' on yer body, ne." he smirked, and Ichigo did, too, because he knew exactly what he meant, since those 'spars' they had, always ended in all of them covered in wounds, until one collaped or Zangetsu called it a fight.

"I agree. You have to spare your powers for whatever may come in the future. But even if you don't have to fight, you have to find out for yourself. There is just one thing I tell you. Take a look at your sword, look exactly. For some things to see, you have to close your eyes." Zangetsu said, and with a buzz the two of them disappeared into nothing. They even took Shikari with them, and he was left alone, in his just too quiet inner world.

There was just one little thing, this new version of his sword was sticking out from the ground, mocking him. Zangetsu was just too weird, speaking in his riddles, and the worst part of this was, that his Hollow was actually part of it now, and knew everything.

Unfortunately he had to get what they meant before he could leave his inner world again, and join his best friend for a calming cup of tea. A sigh escaped his lips, and he focused on the task at hand.

The sword was beautiful, there was no other word to describe it. Taking a closer look he noticed more than the split colors and the purple line. The white side emitted an unearthly glow. This half was also decorated with thin black lines, scribbling vague kanjis on the sword, but its not clear enough for Ichigo to read, he could only make out the first Kanji: "Slay." There was more, but he was unable to see it, and if you didn't know it, you wouldn't even know these lines exist. He took a closer look to the black side as well. The color seemed unearthly as well, it was the exact opposite of the white side, so it seemed. It was emitting no light, it seemed more like it sucked up every ray of light that fell on it. There were Kanjis as well, but just as on the white, he could only make out the first one. It said "Protect". That's it.

The sword was overall smooth and the cutting edge was on the white side of the blade, and the thin purple line seemed to glow as well. The guard looked like a "x" and it had a dark purple color, that almost seemed black. The handle was wrapped in a dirty looking white cloth, not unlike his old shikai, the only difference being, that there were kanjis on it, but they made no sense to Ichigo, he just couldn't read what they said, except those two words, while the rest was blurry.

Ichigo know that it was no usual sword, and how much different it was, from the old sword. Heck, he couldn't even tell if he was in Shikai, or this actually was his sealed state.

He let out a scream of frustration, and let his sword carelessly fall to the ground, while he started to walk circles round it, in hope to figure out what was so special to the sword. He accidentally let out a burst of Reiatsu, because it seemed, that he was going to spent at least a little while, to figure that one out. From the side of his vision he noticed, that his sword seemed to respond to his Reiatsu, because it glowed a pure white. Well it wasn't really white, more like pure energy, neither white nor black. Ichigo stopped his tracks and watched. Suddenly he remembered the last sentence his Zanpakuto said. _'For some things to see, you have to close your eyes'._

For the second time that day he smacked himself against his forehead. He guessed that Zangetsu was laughing so hard elsewhere, because he would have never guessed that Zangetsu would actually mean something he said literally, and he knew that Ichigo wouldn't get it.

Ichigo sat down on the floor, his sword on his knees, like he was mediating, and he closed his eyes. At first everything was dark, pitch black. Suddenly there was a bright light, right before him, and through his closed eyes he could see his sword, glowing as bright as the sun, but there was something different than before. Sure, he could feel the energy, and that was, what disturbed him most. It almost felt like there wasn't only one energy, that fueled the sword, no.. it were 2, wait no.. 3 to be exact. That's when it hit him. Of course! He had three spirits now, and their power combined, and this was their sword. The three of them managed to push all their reiatsu into one single sword.

The mind of Ichigo was racing, and he quickly got a idea to prove his theory. He already knew that the sword reacted to his Reiatsu in a way.

Ichigo smirked, he pushed some of his Reiatsu directly inside his sword as something unexpected happened.

Kisuke hadn't slept all night long, he was up, thinking of solutions, buying a striped head and a green Haori. Just as the sun hit the sky, he thought it would be time for breakfast already. He didn't knew how long Ichigo would be sleeping, but he needed a warm cup of tea now.

As he silently was brewing he favorite tea, jasmine, he felt a shock of Reiatsu. It belonged to Ichigo, and Kiskue never really felt his Reiatsu these days, since it had been on a higher level ever since Ichigo gained this power. It felt rich and warm, but there was that feeling that you shouldn't mess with him, that murderous intent, but now only slightly underneath a calm and comforting feeling.

As he was about to go back to Ichigos room, said person stood in the door frame, and sleepy rubbed his eyes, while leaning onto one side of the doorway. Kisuke just smiled and offered him a cup of tea.

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am, just for that cup of tea."

After taking a sip of his tea, Kisuke noticed that wicked smile on Ichigos face, which never meant any good… never!

* * *

**Ohh, i'm sorry. not so much Kisuke in this chapter.. but in the next one! :) be prepared.**

**Leave me a nice review, would you? :  
**

**Love, mspauly.  
**


	9. Chapter 8 Sadness

**AN: Second chapter for today, don't know what's up with me! Seriously, i just flooded over with ideas for this story! Hope it stays like this. As i promised, more of Kisuke in this chapter, i hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 8 Sadness**

They sat silently at a small table, drinking tea. Ichigo spaced out a lot, probably conversing with his Zanpakuto, so Kisuke decided to leave him be. Talking had to wait, but they had more than enough time for that.

Kiskuke took a good look at the orange haired man in front of him. He was well built, with lean but strong muscles, but he looked like he was way too thin, and pale. It was something Kisuke failed to notice during the war, since they had other worries. The man definitely looked like he lives through a hell of a time. Sure, he looked different than from his memories, and Kisuke had not the slightest idea why, but he didn't dare to ask. Even though he kind of liked his new look, not like he'd openly admit that to anyone. Ichigo looked sad all of sudden, and his eyes seemed dull. He hated it, when Ichigo looked like that, he'd personally murder anybody who caused that look on the young man's face. Suddenly he remembered something he had almost forgotten.

_Flashback_

_Kisuke was fighting some faceless Arrancar. He didn't remember him anymore, because he was unimportant. All of sudden, there was a clash of Reiatsu, and I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I felt an all too familiar Reiatsu dropped dangerously, along with several other ones. Without any second thought he cut off the head of the Arrancar, and turned towards the direction where the explosion came from. He was shocked._

_On the ground was a bloodied Ichigo, crawling towards his love, Rukia. She stood there, being in the same bad condition as him. Kisuke feared for both of them for what to come. No matter what, Kisuke wouldn't be fast enough to do anything about it, since Aizen was already charging the killing blow for the young lovers. Kisuke suddenly heard Ichigo let loose a ear spitting cry, as Aizen fired a white energy at them._

_Rukia took the hit. Kisuke felt her Reiatsu dying, while Ichigo's stayed on one level, before spiking up to unbelievable hights._

_At that moment Kisuke feared for all their lives. He was one of the few that knew about Ichigos Hollow issues, but he hadn't seen him really kick into action, but he heard of it, and he had to stop him before he'd destroy all his allies._

_A hollow roar was hear throughout the entire battlefield, and all the fights seemed to pause, in order to see what caused such ruckus, before a pitch black, heavy, wave of Reiatsu crashed on all of them, forcing them to their knees, knocking even some Shinigami and lower Hollows out._

_As the dust cleared, it revealed a monster at all definitions. Ichigos hair had grown out and reached his waist, while his body was covered by white Hierro, and a huge black hole was centered in his chest. The worst about it were the mask and the eyes. Mimicking a human skull, with a crazy grin and two huge horns decorating the head, it was just horrible. Even his eyes were a blood red color, framed by a pitch black._

_His hands and feet were claws, and his body was decorated with wounds from previous battle. Overall he looked ready to kill anyone that crossed his path. A mindless killermachine._

_Even Aizen seemed terrified, and didn't resist drawing his sword, releasing his Shikai with an instant, as said monster rushed towards him, a black Tensa Zangetsu in his claw. He clashed his sword forcefully against that of the traitor, and the force knocked everyone several feet back. It was horrible to watch this fight. It seemed impossible to stop Ichigo, and some of the conscious Shinigami were full of hope, that the mindless monster was able to kill Aizen finally._

_Kisuke only feared for his friend, if someone wouldn't stop him, he would surely loose his mind, and never become sane again._

_Just as Ichigo charged an enormous black Cero between his horns, probably the killing blow to Aizen, who was buried under some ruins of a destroyed building, Kisuke rushed in, and cut of one of Ichigos horns. The Cero exploded with an instant, and would have almost killed Kisuke, if he didn't use is Blood Mist Shield. He struggled to stay on his feet, as he watched Ichigos mask crumble away, to reveal a pale, crying Ichigo underneath the mask. As the rest of the armor disappeared into Reishi particles, Ichigo clutched his head and screamed again. Kisuke didn't know what happened, but he ignored his injuries, grabbed Ichigo and shunpoed to their base, his shop._

_Ichigo was crying and sobbing, while his body wrecked with tremors. His body was a bloody puddle of misery, curled up on the dirty floor. Kisuke didn't know what to do, if he should try to talk with his former student, as Isshin and Yoruichi burst through the door, apparently they got sight of what happened._

_In an instant Isshin tried to comfort his son, running to his side, but he didn't make it far._

_Furious red eyes glared at Isshin as Ichigo yelled:_

_"No! Don't touch me. Don't you dare to tough me, you filthy bastard. You didn't help her, all of you! You let her die, you… I let her die… Rukia.." the rest just subsided into low sobs and moans._

_It hurt everyone to see Ichigo like this, but no one could do a thing. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, to comfort him, or heal him. Not even Orihime._

_Kisuke watched him all the time. Even if Ichigo didn't want that, he watched. He felt guilty, because he was the simple cause why Ichigo even had the issues with his inner Hollow. It took weeks just for Ichigo to talk again, and luck was on our side, that we had some days without any attacks, since Ichigo managed to beat Aizen into a bloody pulp._

_Kisuke swore to himself, that anybody, who made Ichigo sad again, would die a painful death._

_End Flashback_

Kisuke stared at the floor, thinking over the memory, just as Ichigo said:

"Hey, what's with that depressing look? We got a second chance, don't we?" a small smile littered his face, as he seemed to reach Kiskukes thoughts.

"Yes, you're right, hm. But how should we go on now? I'm only patrolling here for a few more weeks before I have to go back to Soul Society.." Kisuke mused, as he suddenly hit an idea which made him smile like a madman. He tried to hide his smile behind his usual fan, but he knew that Ichigo had already seen through that cheep act.

"Okay, I know what that smile means, and I'm not going to like it, do i?"

"Exactly, Ichi-gooo~" Kisuke cheered, while Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Alright. You're the smart one of us, so I'll consider it at least… Tell me, what do you have in mind, you perverted shop keeper."

"Well, listen, Ichigo. Have you heard of Shino Academy?.."

"… Are you serious?... wait no. ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS?"

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's it! I hope you liked it, i think that one is okay. **

**Hihi, i'm not sure if i really make Ichigo go to Academy, but i seriously consider it!  
**

**Leave a nice review!  
**

**Love, mspauly.  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Brat

**AN: Next chapter, yay! :D **

**Okay, I'm off to London in a week, and therefore this may be the last chapter for this month, but maybe i'll get bored again, and you guys are lucky.  
**

**Oh, one thing. I made him go.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Brat**

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He really was standing in front of the damn Shino Academy, staring up at the huge Kanjis announcing it's importance. There were many students crowding the place, singing up for the Academy, or just coming back from the summer break to continue their education.

What had he done? How was it possible, that Kiskuke actually managed to convince him into doing that..

_Flashback_

_"So, how are we doing this, Kisuke.."_

_"Okay, think rationally. It would be the easiest way to get involved with the Gotei, if you'd simply go to academy. I have to arrange a few things until that time, since I have to go back soon…" Kisuke mused, as his eyes seemed to wander through the bare room, thinking of a solution._

_"I understand… I don't want to go though. I'd have to change my identity, right? My dad's still captain, I assume-"_

_"That's it! I have an idea. Thanks to you, I do know, that I'm going to be offered a captains position as soon as I come back to Soul Society, thanks to my darling Yoruichi. At that time you're living at the Runkongai, we'd have to alter your appearance to a little less flashy, and do something about sealing that weird sword of yours, since when is it like this anyway (?), and I'll have to patrol at one of the lower south districts, when I'll eventually stumble upon you" at that point Kisuke twinkled at Ichigo in a… let's say, typical-cheery-way, and Ichigo sighed._

_"At that point I'm a little unsure. One option would simply be that I'm going to see your potential and simply send you off to academy, which wouldn't make sure, that you might become a high ranked shinigami one day, remember, that you can't use your full power, we have to seal it somehow. But we need you in the higher ranks, that you'd actually know all the future captains, would make things easier, I assume._

_My conclusion would be, that you're going to be Urahara Ichigo~!"_

_Ichigos face was priceless. He should act as Kisukes son? No way. This was simply the most fucked up plan the shopkeeper came up with. How would he explain a son, that he just "found" at some lower district of Rukongai. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud._

_"Y-You're kiddng, right? This is just some sick joke, ne?"_

_Kisuke had a serious look on his face, which meant that he actually thought that this would work._

_Fuck._

_End Flashback_

So Ichigo actually went along with this ridiculous plan, of the shopkeeper.

His hair was short again, but not as short as it used to be, and had a muddy blond color that almost looked white. His eyes were a rich green, and his skin was paler. Some of the big scars disappeared from his body, too, and he was a little shorter, even the tattoo disappeared.

The past week they worked on making a wristband, that held a complicated Kido, which altered his appearance. They made a second one that surpassed his Reiatsu down to a low level captain class, for now.

Ichigo didn't plan on staying long at the academy, since it was already too much for him just to think about fighting against clueless people on a daily basis. Some things can't just be helped.

Just after one day he already missed his Zanpakuto a lot, since he had to seal him into a bracelet, that held a mini version of his new sword on a long chain. Even if he was trained by a captain, he couldn't just burst into the Academy with a weird looking sword, and he wasn't about to use Zangetsu during his time at the Academy.

Ichigo didn't have a clue how Kisuke managed to explain the fact that he suddenly had a son, but the word spread soon, and even the teachers at the academy knew, and expected high scored from him. He surely wouldn't disappoint them. Ichigo had to smirk at the thought, and actually went inside the building to sign up for the Academy as well.

Hopefully he wasn't attracting any ones attention, since he looked fairly normal, boring as he would call it himself. So he just stood in the line and waited. As he reached the front, a bored looking woman sat behind a window, as she just scribbled down the names of the new students.

"Name?" she asked without looking up from her paper.

"Urahara Ichigo." He stated with a monotone voice. That seemed to get her attention, and she actually looked at him with a raised eyebrow before she scribbled down his name and called for the next student.

Everything he could do now, was to wait for his name being called. He knew exactly what to expect from the entrance exam, so he wasn't nervous at all, so he decided to go outside and sat down underneath a sakura tree. Just watching the people bored him soon enough, and he was almost dozing off, as he noticed someone familiar.

He suddenly realized who just walked over to an elderly man. At first he was shocked, but then he laughed so hard that he cried.

Said person seemed to notice that someone was laughing at him, and he suddenly turned around, glaring at the laughing stranger. As he didn't stop laughing, he walked up to him and said:

"How do you dare to laugh at a Kuchiki, scum?"

That even seemed to fuel Ichigos laughter, but he tried to calm himself down.

"S-Sorry, man. But I just remembered something funny, and you reminded me of it." Ichigo said with a cocky smirk.

With a vain popping on his forehead Byakuya said: "Don't you do that again! Do you even realize who you are talking to?"

The amusement was written all over Ichigos face. He never imagined Byakuya to be such a snobby brat, and even more surprising was, that it looked like he just signed up to Shino Academy as well. This was going to be so much fun.

"Yes, I'm aware, Kuchiki Byakuya-_dono_." Ichigo purred at the man, with a voice thick with sarcasm.

Byakuyas face went deep red, and he raised his voice.

"Are you mocking me? My grandfather is a Captain, and I'm going to be one in the future, too."

At this point of their "conversation" almost everyone outside of the Academy grounds watched the interaction of these two. Some with fear, and others with disgust.

The retort of Byakuya made Ichigo grin even more, as he answered:

"So is my father. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Urahara Ichigo."

Byakuyas eyes couldn't get any wider as he heard what the boy just said. Thinking about a sharp retort, Byakuya didn't notice his name being called to take the entrance exam.

"Don't 'cha wanna go, take your exam, little Kuchiki?" Ichigo teased.

Byakuya just realized that he was called out by the teachers, and stomped off, but not without turning around again and sneering: "We're not through, Urahara."

Ichigo chuckled at the young Byakuya and his attics, and he was glad about the fact that he met the young noble this early in this timeline. It would make things clearly interesting. He'd have to call his "father" this evening.

Leaning against the tree he had been sitting underneath, he closed his eyes and just waited for his name being called.

…

"Urahara Ichigo"

* * *

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed it. I actually brought an other character into this story, and there are more to follow. :) **

**Leave me a nice review, would you?  
**

**Love, mspauly.  
**


	11. Chapter 10 Damn

**AN: Sooo, another chapter. This one is a little longer. I'll try to make them longer, so this is just right. :) ****  
**

**Thursday night I'm off to London for abou a week, i don't know if i'll manage to upload anything for the next few days, but i won't forget you. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Damn**

Ichigo stepped into the exam hall without bothering to look up at the senseis. To call the room big was an understatement, it was ridiculously huge! The walls were mostly bare, just on the long side of the room, one wall was decorated with a collection of swords with every shape you could imagine. Behind a long table, on a little podium, there were 5 people seated on simple chairs. They had many files of students lying in front of them, and were still chatting with each other, until they took notice of the new student coming in to take the exam.

Ichigo wore his usual scroll as he glanced at the teachers, as they looked at him with an interested look. His name spread pretty fast through the academy, which was definitely not to Ichigos liking, but he'd have to live with it for the time being.

The teacher seated in the middle looked at him, with strict gray eyes. He was an elderly man, and his short black hair started to turn gray on the sides already. His face looked friendly, but the eyes betrayed him.

"You are Urahara Ichigo, right?" the man said with a deep voice.

Ichigo answered with a nod.

"You sure look a lot like your father. I'm eager to see, if you're such an interesting individual as him…" the man trailed off a bit, before he went back to the point.

"Well, my name is Tokudaji Shichiro, and I am currently headmaster of the Shino Academy." He said with a slight bow, as he turned to his right.

"This is Shintaro Takumi, Zanjutsu teacher. He will do your test in Zanjutsu as well." Shintaro-sensei was a tall and well built man. He had dark green hair that went down to his shoulder blades in slick strands. In contrast to his rather dull hair, his eyes were a brilliant shade of light green. There was a glint of power and honor in them, and Ichigo already liked the man.

"Next to Shintaro-san is our Hakuda teacher, Nakamoto Kazou." Tokudaji-sensei said.

Nakamoto-sensei looked pretty normal to Ichigos eyes. With straight black hair, pulled up into a strict ponytail, and calm dark eyes.

"On my left side are, Inukai Kumiko and Akatsuka Hitomi. They are teachers for Kido and Hoho."

Taking a good look at the two women, Ichigo knew that Hoho would be a pain in the ass. His Hoho teacher, Akatsuka-sensei, looked just like Yoruichi, with the difference, that she had black-bluish hair, instead of purple. Otherwise it was the same, dark skin, mocking golden eyes and a smug grin.

Inukai-sensei looked like the exact opposite. Light blue hair was braided down her back, and sky-blue eyes looked at him, with a motherly glint in them.

"Alright, Urahara-kun. Then let's begin with your test. I assume your father taught you already in Shinigami Arts? " Tokudaji said.

"Yes, sir."

"That makes things easier. There will be no doubt that you'll get into advanced class, but we have to see how far you are. Let's begin with your Reiatsu level."

Ichigo was worried about this part of the test, and he hoped, that they'd do it in the end, but it seemed that luck wasn't really on his side. Zangetsu noticed this and said:

"It's alright. Your wrist bands keep your Reiatsu in check, and they're doing it quite well. If something happens, and you slip, we will keep your Reiatsu as low as possible. Do not worry, Ichigo. Just keep one thing in mind! You have to raise the pressure slowly, and do not force it onto the other persons in the room, we have no clue what it will do to them! … Just be careful."

Thanks to Zangetsu's words, Ichigo was a lot calmer, and he waited for his instructions.

"Urahara-kun, you may rise your Reiatsu now, so that we can feel it. You know how to do that, right? … Good. Do not stop until one of us says so. You may begin."

Ichigo closed his eyes, and concentrated on the vast energy inside of him, and started to let it free, little by little. On the outside, the instructors felt the rise in Reiatsu, even though nothing was visible around the young student. The energy reached higher and higher levels, and just surpassed the level of a Lieutenant easily, as it stopped at a low/average captain level. This was quite a shock, because no first year student shouldn't have this much Reiatsu, even if they were trained by a captain.

"You can stop now, Urahara-kun." Tokudaji said with a serious voice.

"This sure was impressive, ne. Anyway, it's my turn now." Nakamoto said, "We're gonna do it street style. Just fight, alright?"

Ichigo stood in front of the Hakuda teacher, and noticed how small he'd become, and he mentally cursed himself, since he didn't think of getting used to his "new" body. He took a casual fighting stance and waited for the other to attack first.

At first there weren't many blows exchanged, they were both waiting, testing out the others footwork, before Nakamoto suddenly tried to kick Ichigo in the ribs. Ichigo could dodge easily, and the real fight had begun. It didn't even look like a real fight, more like a beautiful dance. While Nakamoto mostly used Karate or Kung Fu techniques, Ichigo had his own fighting style. Ichigo fought in an acrobatic way, his body flipping back, and twisting to dodge the incoming attacks.

It was an even fight, but they both knew that the other one was holding back, but they didn't have the chance to test the other's abilities further, since one of the other instructors called it a fight.

The funny thing was, Ichigo wasn't even out of breath, which made him uncomfortable, so he faked it a little, to be more believable.

He took notice, that the instructors were taking notes, until Akatsuka-sensei spoke up:

"So, Urahara-kun. That was good, but let's see how fast you are."

She rose from her seat, and went down to him, and they started a game of tag, where Ichigo had to catch her. Ichigo struggled to remain on a normal speed, since he didn't want all the attention at him, but it seemed impossible. Akatsuka obviously noticed his doubts, and with a mocking smirk she raised her speed a little more, so that Ichigo was forced to do the same, if he wanted to catch her. Suddenly burning ambition gripped him, and he just wanted to catch her so badly. But she simply went faster when he was about to grab her. Out of fury, for her mocking behavior, he just went as fast as he could and grabbed her by the elbow. Sadly, he was unaware that he just disappeared for the other persons in the room, since he was too fast for their eyes to follow. Ichigo didn't really care, since he was happy that he caught Akatsuka.

Tokudaji was stunned, and his eyes were wide. Could he really be that good already?

As Akatsuka took her seat again, she looked angry. Inukai-sensei rose from her seat and went down to Ichigo to take his Kido test next.

"Tell me, Urahara-kun. Do you know any Kido spells already?" She asked with a friendly voice.

Ichigo was quite taken aback by his own actions towards his future teachers, and he felt like smacking his head against something hard, but he had to remain calm.

"Yes, my father taught me some spells, Inukai-sensei." He said truthfully.

"That makes things easier. It would be enough, if you simply would perform one spell for me."

"Alright"

Kido was a tough topic for Ichigo. At first he failed badly at it, since he couldn't control his Reiatsu properly, but over time he mastered it pretty well, almost to that extent that he didn't even need to yell out the name of the technique, but even he thought that his was scary.

Taking one moment to think, Ichigo decided simply, that he would perform a Hado 31. Shakkaho, since it was an easy spell.

"Hado, 31. Shakkaho." Ichigo said without raising his voice, and a perfectly shaped red ball shot towards the wall, and exploded with a loud bang, that caused the wall to crumble.

Ichigo flinched. It wasn't his intent to destroy anything, but his power slipped a little bit.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to damage the wall!" He said with a small bow.

Shintaro-sensei just laughed like a madman and jumped down to me.

"You sure make things interesting, kiddo. Go and pick a sword, I can't wait to fight you already!" He said with a feral grin on his face.

This guy was simply scary, with that Kenpachi-like attitude. Ichigo wasn't looking forward to fight him now, and he hesitated to turn around to pick a weapon, but he had to.

Looking at the wall, he searched for a weapon similar to Zangetsu, when he couldn't find one, he picked a long nodachi, which shape was closest to his Bankai blade. Well, to his Bankai as it used to be, since he had no clue about it in this Timeline. He took a defensive stance and waited for Shintaro to attack him.

The tension between the two became thick, as they waited for each other to make the first move. This time it was Ichigo who took his chance first, and he slashed at Shintaros torso, only to be blocked easily. This time Ichigo actually had to put some effort behind it, to stay on par with his instructor, but he managed easily, even with his Reiatsu greatly restrained.

They fought in their beautiful dance longer this time, and the others watched in shock at such a raw display of power and elegance. It was obvious that Ichigo had some experience, since is stabs and slashed were too precise for someone who wasn't used to fighting with such a sword. That lead to the conclusion that he already could communicate with his Zanpakuto spirit, since it wasn't usual that a student would pick out a sword this long.

All in all, Tokudaji was sure, that just another prodigy signed up for their academy, and it had been long since there was anyone just near Ichigos level.

After a few more minutes the fight stopped, and neither dared to move. They both were sweating and had a serious look on their face.

"Well, if that wasn't interesting. Even if we won't publish the scores until this evening, I may welcome you into advanced class, Urahara-kun. We expect great things from you, so I hope you won't disappoint us. You are dismissed." Tokudaji said, and Ichigo stormed out of the exam room.

He'd fucked up, hadn't he?

_Back in the exam hall:_

Tokudaji sat in silence as he stared at two particular files in front of his desk. This was going to be a semester full of action, he knew it.

In front of him were the files of Kuchiki Byakuya and Urahara Ichigo. Byakuyas file was filled with information, and he could read everything about the young noble heir. He sure was promising, since his grandfather made sure that he'd get a proper training.

Next to Byakuyas file was Ichigos file. It was empty, expect for his name, and the name of his father. Nothing was known about the young man, and he appeared out of nowhere, just like his father had. Kisuke hadn't even been a captain for a long time, and this way certainly not enough time to teach a kid to such an extent.

Urahara Ichigo, who are you?

* * *

**Well, it didn't happen that much, but after all there are some new Characters. :) I'll see what i make out of them. Perhaps i'll do some fanart while i'm on vacation. If i do, I'm gonna let you know! **

**Please, review.  
**

**Love, mspauly  
**


	12. Chapter 11 Boredom

******AN: I'm baaaack from London! And London is great, i freaking love this city, and germany bores me now. Well, it can't be helped, but you should be happy that i'm back, since i found the time to write a chapter again! **

**It turned out a little too short for my liking, but i couldn't do anything about it... I hope you are not so disappointed after all this time.  
**

**But if you are... there is something else!  
**

**There actually goes a fanart with my story now. I drew the title for it, and some other pictures may follow some time.  
**

**You guys can see it on Deviantart, the username is the same as here... Or you copy the following link!  
**

** art/I-m-hunting-a-ghost-312153023**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Boredom**

Ichigo was lucky enough, that he got a single dorm at the academy, and didn't have to share with anybody. But he felt so damn lonely. He could tell, that Byakuya was living next door, since his Reiatsu was all over the room. The room Ichigo lived in was bare. He had no personal stuff in Soul Society, and it would be weird if he had pictures of people in his room, who were not yet born.

As he was walking to the entrance hall, as they were supposed to, since the final scores were published there, Ichigo noticed several eyes on him. Some of them were glances of jealousy, others of admiration. He didn't care.

It didn't matter to him how his scores were, he just swiftly took a peek at the board were the scores were announced, only to see his name on the very top of the list, followed right by the name of Kuchiki Byakuya. He was deep in thought as he continued his way towards the students office, to get his schedule already, that he didn't notice an angry looking Byakuya trailing his way behind him.

He snapped his schedule from an annoyed looking lady in the office. Just as he turned around, he stared directly into the cold gray eyes of the young Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo immediately smirked.

"S'up, Byakuya." He said.

"You…! You scum. Why are you here? You are messing everything up, my scores, my name. It was not meant to happen like this." Byakuya stated in a fit of rage.

Ichigo was stunned. He never expected the young noble to be that radical, but continued to tease the man, since he had so much fun. This Byakuya was much funnier, than the future one.

"How's that? Can't the little prince take it, if someone is better than him? How sad. "mocked Ichigo.

Byakuya grunted and spat at him. "Just leave me alone! Stay out of my way." With that he stomped away to get his own schedule.

This day started pretty well, after all. His first lesson was Soul Society History, but he had his doubts, that they'd do anything interesting this first day. Due to his boredom, Ichigo decided to start searching for the room he had his next lesson in. This appeared to be a rather difficult task, since the building was fucking huge and it took him about ten minutes to simply figure out the general direction, and after another 10 minutes he found a huge lecture hall, kind of built like an amphi theatre. He took his seat somewhere in the middle, since he was one of the early students.

Just seconds after him, Byakuya appeared and sat as far away from him, as possible.

The room started to fill up, and a shrill bell announced their history teacher and headmaster, Tokudaji. The class went silent immediately, as he walked in, and stood in front of the roughly 25 people, who were all a bit frightened and unsure about what will happen in the next few years of their lives, and if this really was the chance for them, to become what they all wanted to do.

"Welcome at Shino Academy, and welcome to the advanced class. You are honored to be part of this, and most likely become a seated officer some of you may even make it to the level of an Lieutenant, few may be Captain of a devision in a few decades. We expect you to work hard, and show ambition towards your work. You all have the advantage, but you must work for it, and work hard!

There were 500 applicants this year, and 200 people passed the exam, but only 25 of them were good enough to be in this class. If you show any misbehavior, or disrespect, I may not hesitate to kick you out, and give another top student the chance to be in this class, and this is no joke.

Well, I don't really want to frighten you, or pressure you, since you should enjoy your work, so don't be shy. This year is something special, since we have two rather popular students among us." Tokudaji said, while looking at Byakuyas direction. Ichigo hoped this wouldn't happen, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he tried to appear as calm as possible during all this.

"There is Kuchiki Byakuya, grandson of Ginrei, and soon to be heir of the Kuchiki Clan, which is one of the 4 great noble houses of the Soul Society."

All eyes were on the young raven haired noble, but he simply stared at the sensei, without breaking into sweat, or blushing. Well, if one is used to attention…

"The other student is, Urahara Ichigo, son of Urahara Kisuke, who is newly announced Captain of the 12th division, and founder of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute."

Suddenly all heads snapped in Ichigos direction, and he visibly felt uncomfortable, but to his relief Tokudaji went on, and everyone stopped staring at him.

"We are honored by their presence, and hope they will help you, and be able to guide you a little through the process of becoming a shinigami. I wish you good luck, and work hard. "

With that he was finished, and answered questions that came from the students. Ichigo was already bored, since he knew everything they asked anyway.

This is how his day went on. Byakuya avoiding him, listening to all his teachers blabber on, what a honor it is to be in advanced class, and so on. It was unnecessary and boring.

At the end of the day, Ichigo was tired from doing nothing all day, so he directly went to his dorm and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep, as he heard weird noises from the room next door. It sounded like some chanting, and then something like an explosion, which rippled through the walls like a mini earthquake.

Ichigo jolted upright at the sound, and immediately noticed the familiar electricity of Kido in the air. Followed by this feeling were muffled sounds of cursing, and it clicked in Ichigos head.

"What the hell is that prick of a noble trying to do? Burn down the entire building?" he said to himself, as he stormed to the hall, almost breaking the door as he "knocked" at Byakuyas dorm door. The curing went on, and he heard shuffling sounds from the inside.

The door opened a crack and a grey eye looked at him, and immediately went cold.

"Didn't you understand me earlier that day?" He spat.

Ichigo leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, you didn't say anything about you disturbing my sleep." Ichigo said.

Byakuya frowned, obviously knowing he was guilty.

"Tch, okay. If you need your beauty sleep…"

"Ahh, just kidding" Ichigo said with a grin. That confused Byakuya a lot, and his eyes widened.

"Anyway. Do you need any help with that, or do you want to burn down the entire house with your lousy excuse for a Byakurai." At that point, Byakuyas eyes couldn't get any wider, and his face was as red as a tomato. He stared to the floor and fumbled with the handle of the door, unsure what to say, since he just got grounded by the exact same person, that bet all his scores.

"Come on, open the door and let me in. I can help you… I'm quite good at Kido, okay?" Ichigo aked him in a calm manner.

Byakuya opened the door wordlessly, and let the taller teen inside, who was greeted by the sight of some Kido books, he obviously took from his grandfather, and some burned spots on the floor.

"Okay, show me what you got, Byakuya."

* * *

**This is it. There is the start of friendship! Anyone excited how that will go on? **

**I hope you like it in any way... If you still have any suggestions for future chapters, please review them or PM me.  
**

**I seriously have no clue where this is going.  
**

**Love, mspauly. :  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Friend

**AN: I'm soooorry guys, but it's summer. i have different things in mind. This chapter was ready for a while, but it doesn't really fit, it think. But well. I skipped some time, since it would be boring. I'm just picking a few situations from Academy until now. Since Ichigos main aim is to prevent the Winter War, right? But i'm getting to that! No worries! **

**From now on, Byakuya will play a more important role, and i'm going to bring his live into the story as well, since i've come up with quite a good story for him! Be prepared! ;D  
**

**Oh! one thing; new fanart is on it's way! I started drawing Shikari and Ichigo, but i have a little to less time to finish it at the moment. Even though i'm waiting for my copic markers... they should arrive soon, and when i got them, i promise, you'll get fanart!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Friend**_

During the first month of academy, something strange happened. Byakuya and Ichigo stopped hating each other, and became something like friends. They learned together and were on top of the advanced class. They stuck to themselves, because others thought they were weird. Both unbelievable talented in Shinigami Arts, and neither of them looked too friendly, so other students didn't even try to annoy them in any way. There sure were fan girls, but nobody cares about them, right?

All in all, Academy went surprisingly well for Ichigo. He didn't even blew his cover at any point, and the weirdest thing: he liked it. Ichigo really enjoyed his time at the academy. Considering that he already knew all of the stuff they taught the students, he found time to fool around, and live a life he never had before, because of Aizen.

But times of living easy ended soon.

It was weekend, and they had no extra classes, because they were going to get their Zanpakuto next week. Everyone was excited about this. Everyone, except Ichigo. This was the day he feared most. He feared that as soon as he gripped an nameless Zanpakuto, the necklace where his Zanpakuto was sealed in, would explode or something else terrible may happen.

Ichigo was on his way to visit Kisuke in order to find a good solution for this rather tricky issue. But the bad thing about visiting his "father" was, that he actually had to go into Seireitei. Cursing his luck, Byakuya needed to go to the mansion as well, so they were walking beside each other, heading for the Seireitei, with a uncomfortable silence in the air. Byakuya seemed to notice his tense behavior.

"Ichigo, would you please tell me what is wrong with you? You haven't said anything. Nor have you teased me about the fact that you were better in Kido, again. This isn't normal.."

"Look… Byakuya… I-I'm a bit excited about the Zanpakuto-thing. I don't know what to expect, since I haven't heard anything in my mind yet… unlike some others." Ichigo lied fluently. He looked at his companion with a worried glance. Byakuya told him, that he already had dreams of a samurai in a thick armor, standing in a beautiful garden with many sakura trees. Ichigo knew that he already met his future Zanpakuto Senbonzakura, but he couldn't tell him.

Since Ichigo didn't know what to do about his Zanpakuto he told everyone the lie, that he knew nothing about his Zanpakuto. No voice, no dreams.

Byakuya obviously felt sorry for him.

The rest of the way was silent again, and they only wished the other a nice day as their journeys parted.

Ichigo strolled through the familiar streets of Seireitei without paying much attention to the people around him. Luckily he didn't tackle someone to the ground or something like this.

Some Shinigami were giving him weird looks, maybe noticing the similarity to his "father", but Ichigo just kept on walking until he reached the Research and Development Institute of the 12th Division.

Just as he wanted to knock at the door, Kisuke ripped the door open and was about to storm out of the building. As he saw Ichigo standing right in front of him with a retarded look on his face he stopped.

"Oh, Ichigo…"

"Hey, Kisuke…"

After moth of nearly no contact they hugged each other. They were glad that everything went okay. But Ichigo wasn't there without reason.

"Kisuke, we have a problem. Can we go inside and I tell you what my visit is about."

"How about tea, 'my son'?" Kisuke asked with a cheery smile.

"Wonderful!" Ichigo laughed as they went inside the building.

A few minutes later:

"So, why are you here? Did someone found out about you?" Kisuke asked.

"No, No! Everything is fine… I'm doing good at Academy. Can you believe that Byakuya Kuchiki considers me a close friend now?" Ichigo said with a proud smile.

"Okay… I certainly didn't expect this to happen." Kisuke answered a little shocked, but started laughing soon after, because the thought was just too funny.

"Now, that's not what I wanted to tell you. I have a little problem. Next week, we're going to get our nameless Zanpakutos and are expected to know the actual name of our Zanpakuto soon after… I'm not sure what to do? Should I use Zangetsu? What will happen if I'm still wearing that necklace? I'm a bit worried about my reiatsu level if I use Zangetsu again…." Ichigo trailed off.

"This is bad, but I can't give you an answer. I'd suggest not to use Zangetsu, since he would bomb all your surpressors when you simply use one small Getsuga Tensho. I don't have a clue about that weird sword you carried around in the real world, so, I'd be best if you figure that out with Zangetsu and your Hollow, ne?" Kisuke answered truthfully, and added."You can use the cave beneath Sogyoku Hill. I assume you know where the entrance is, but don't let yourself get caught. I can't explain my 'secret son' running around in Seireitei, smashing the Sogyoku into pieces, since you're supposed to be at the academy, right?"

Ichigo smiled at his friend and disappeared into a blur.

_At the Kuchiki-Mansion:_

Byakuya slid into the family mansion unnoticed and since he was a little early, none of the servants were waiting for him. He knew how to avoid meeting anyone as he made his way to the huge garden, into a small memorial, framed with beautiful plants and trees. He slid the heavy wooden door open without making a sound.

The room was dimly lit on the inside, there were no windows, only dozens of candles flooded the room into a warm light. Byakuya walked across the room. His attitude changed from cocky but classy, to a more depressed one. He knelt down before one huge picture. It showed a woman with beautiful black hair, that reached her mid back in soft waves. She wore a brilliant smile and had the most amazing blue eyes you could imagine. It was the most beautiful woman to him. Next to her was a man with black hair, that reached his shoulder blades in slick strands. He had steel gray eyes and looked like he was satisfied with the world. To Byakuya it was like looking into a mirror.

"Hello Mother, Father. I am sorry that I could not visit you any sooner, but you know, I am at the academy now, and soon I will be a Shinigami like you and Grandfather. He does a great job by the way. He truly is a good teacher. Next week we are going to get our Zanpakutos. I am so excited.

I like the academy. I even made a friend. He doesn't care about me being a Kuchiki, and he is son of a Captain as well. He helps me a lot and…"

"Byakuya?" his grandfather called. "Why didn't you tell me that you arrived already? "

Byakuya felt uncomfortable about the situation, so he blushed and looked at the floor, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on, we talk over a nice cup of tea. The servants prepared it already, and you can tell me about your scores in academy."

Byakuya followed his Ginrei without any complains. He knew that it was important for the clan, that Byakuya will be able to lead a Division some time, since his parents died so early, and never had the change to reach captaincy.

As they sat in the garden they talked about the academy. Mostly about Byakuyas scores.

Ginrei wasn't too pleased about the fact that his grandson only was second in his class. He couldn't think of someone who would surpass him, since he had an excellent training. Just then he remembered what Byakuya said at the grave of his son: _"he is son of a Captain as well."_

"Byakuya, tell me. Who is that friend of yours you spoke about?"

"His name is Urahara Ichigo, he is the son of…"

"Urahara Kisuke?"

"…"

"Excuse me Byakuya, I have clan issues to attend to." With that Ginrei left his grandson and stormed to one of their servants.

"Give me every information we have about Urahara Kisuke and Urahara Ichigo."

"Yes, sir!"

_At Sogyoku Hill, in Ichigos mind scape:_

"So, aibou. What's the matter?" Shiro asked.

"Don't play dumb, snowflake. You know why I'm here. You're always listening." Ichigo retorts.

"Ahh, why do you always ruin my fun, King-o."

Ichigo just let his Hollow be as he turned to Zangetsu, only to be jumped at by a happily squealing Shikari.

"Ichi's baaaaack!"

"Hey, Shikari." Ichigo smiled at the child.

"Ichigo, we know why you're here. We have thought of something. It is impossible to hide your Zanpakuto. I think you are aware of that. So, here's the plan:…

* * *

**What do you think? :) Please review! [ Visit me on deviantart! - Username is the same... mspauly - Or you simply search for" hunting a ghost " ! must be somewhere on the first page.**

**Love, mspauly.  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Lie

Chapter 13 – Lie

Byakuya and Ichigo were back from their trip to the Seireitei. Both were a little edgy after their more or less weird encounters with their family. Byakuya was suspicious why Ginrei was so wary about Ichigo, and why he wasn't happy about the fact that he gained a friend from a higher status. It saddened him that his grandfather only seemed to drill him into becoming the perfect noble, cold and emotionless, but that was not to Byakuyas liking.

Ichigo himself was simply nervous if Zangetsus plan would really work out. Tomorrow would be an interesting day…

After a night of barely sleeping:

Ichigo and Byakuya were heading for the meeting point of the advanced class. Most students they met along their way looked really nervous and everyone was trying to figure out what their Zanpakuto maybe will look like. After a few minutes everyone was gathered and only the sensei had to arrive, yet. Shintaro-sensei was a bit late, though. As he entered the hall, everything went silent in an instant.

"I am sorry for the delay, but I had some issues with the headmaster." Shintaro announced calmly, before he smirked and went on.

"Today is an exciting day, isn't it? I think so. From now on, you will be on top of your year, since the regular classes need some time before they can contact their inner spirits.

I have to admit, that this is the best part. We'll see what powers you guys get."

At this point he glanced at Byakuya and Ichigo, which made Ichigo even more nervous.

"Okay, for a start. Take a Nodachi, and perform Jinzen. I'm sure you know how to do that. I can't really tell you what you need to do to come in contact with your inner world, since it's basically different with every Zanpakuto. Just take your time, and try not to get frustrated… You'll need your time. You have all day. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

The students hesitated, but after a few seconds the group scattered, and only the slight crackle from the swords was heard.

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya, who shared a sly smile with him, and they sat down cross-legged next to each other.

Byakuya:

Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He was nervous about meeting his Zanpakuto, but he looked forward to it. He once read about all the Zanpakutos the other clan elders possessed, and he knew too well about his grandfathers Zanpakuto. And those were all powerful swords.

Byakuya tried to find a way into his inner world. It felt like hours to him, but he never stopped trying. He was desperate to find out what his inner world looked like.

Suddenly he heard a deep and calm voice, booming through his head.

"Byakuya…"

It was feint, but he heard it. He answered with his mind, his hopes were up.

"I'm here."

"Come to me, Byakuya. You need to find me. I'm here… waiting for you… waiting for you…"

As the voice faded away, a bright light appeared in Byakuyas sight, and he suddenly found himself in a beautiful garden. There were many Sakura trees, not unlike the Kuchiki Manor. Everything was flooded in a white, dim, unearthly light, and the trees seemed to glow in a feint pink.

Byakuya looked around, and noticed how huge the area of his inner world was. Decorated with massive ponds, seas and little rivers.

Byakuya asked himself how he'd find his spirit in this area, it seemed impossible; he didn't even know what to look for.

After a while of walking around, searching, he came to the conclusion, that the only possibility was, to reach out with his senses, to find his Zanpakuto.

He felt the energy flowing through his inner world. It was packed with Reishi, and Byakuya found it difficult to sense anything besides the fast energy. But suddenly he felt it. It was just a little spark, but Byakuya knew that this was it.

He opened his eyes and turned around, walking a few hundred meters straight on, as a huge Sakura Tree came into sight. This tree was twice as big as the others in the area.

In one of its roots stuck a single sword. It looked like a normal sword, slim and long. It had a rectangular guard, and lavender wrappings. It glowed in a beautiful pink, and the flower petals from the trees in the area swirled around it.

Byakuya hesitated, but he gripped the sword. He could feel the power floating through him. He felt incredible!

All of sudden he was back in the room, where everyone else sat, still meditating. Even Ichigo sat motionless next to him, with a frown plastered on his face.

Ichigo:

Ichigo had entered his inner world in a matter of seconds. He looked at his spirits with a worried face.

"Okay. To get things clear, Ichigo. What will your Zanpakuto be like? You need to remember everything. Mistakes are forbidden. It would blow everything up… You really need to concentrate!" Zangetsu spoke.  
"I know, I know… Are you guys sure that this'll work? I mean, I could just use you, Zangetsu, and simply never release you." Ichigo answered.

"That's right, King. But how will you get into the Gotei without a Shikai, hm? Sure you could be like Kenpachi, but I don't think you'd want that… Neither do I. Just stick to the plan." Shiro said.

Shikari giggled before saying: "Right, Ichi! I'm gonna be your Zanpakuto!"

A sigh escaped Ichigos lips, before he recalled everything in his mind.

"My Zanpakutos Name is Shikari. Its sealed state looks like my normal sealed Zanpakuto. My release phrase is: "Blur, Shikari. " I do not have a Bankai yet, and I am not to reveal my Shikai. In my Shikai, the sword splits into a white, and a black slim sword. Its ability is to form into any weapon I can think of. In order to do that, I simply use pure Reiatsu, forming whatever I want.

My Zanpakutos name is Shikari…"

"Okay, I got it." Ichigo said, as he suddenly felt Byakuyas Reiatsu flare up next to him. He must have done it, and Ichigo felt a little proud for his friend.

"Seems Bya-Bya made it, huh?"

"Yup... I think I'm going as well. I have no clue what time it is. "

"Be careful, Ichigo."

He gave his spirits a warm smile, before closing his eyes, grabbing the necklace with the mini-version of his sword, and released it. Seconds before he disappeared from his inner world, the beautiful two-colored sword appeared in Ichigos hand.

As Ichigo found himself back in the room with the other students, he noticed Byakuya smiling at him. As well as their sensei. They both looked at his sword, and seemed surprised by its unusual appearance for a sealed sword.

Shintaro called it a day just a few minutes after Ichigo was back. Nobody else made it at the first day, only Byakuya and Ichigo.

"Alright, guys. We better stop for now. It's no shame if you didn't make it today, even though two of you already made it, which isn't really surprising." The last part was only muttered, so the students couldn't hear it.

"We'll continue tomorrow at the same time. Urahara, Kuchiki, you stay. I have some questions."

After that, the students left the room, some staring at the two students with envy others admired them, but they didn't care at all.

"Okay, you two. I have to say, I'm not surprised that you made it. I am really excited about those two swords. Tell me. What are they called?" The sensei asked with a devilish grin on his face. He certainly was up to a fight.

"Hai, sensei." Byakuya began, "its name is Senbonzakura. I haven't met the spirit yet, but I assume its power has something to do with sakura-trees."

Shintaros face lit up at these words. He looked at Ichigo.

"U-hm… Well. Her name is Shikari. I already met her… Even though, I believe I can't use Shikai, yet. "

This was unusual for a student, who just got his Zanpakuto, and everyone knew that, but the sensei managed to hide the fact that this was shocking news.

"All right. Now… You two will get tomorrow off, but I expect you to contact your Zanpakuto and train for yourselves. I have to go now. I need to ask the Headmaster something.

Without another word, he turned around a left.

With Tokudaji and Shintaro:

"So, how did it go Shintaro-san? Anything interesting with the advanced class?"

"Yes, sir. Urahara and Kuchiki got their Zanpakutos."

"As expected…"

"There is something else, sir. Urahara Ichigo has met his Zanpakuto spirit; know its name and gender. He said that he wasn't able to call on Shikai, but I think he's hiding something. The sword looks far from normal…"

At the Kuchiki Manor:

"Ginrei-sama. We have now all the information about Urahara Ichigo."

"Thank you. You may hand it to me."

Ginrei looked at the files, and skimmed the information. He was beyond shocked.

Very little was known about the man. He didn't appear anywhere in history. Not his age was know, not the mother of the boy, where he was born. If he was adopted…. Nothing.

Ginrei was angered. Fury flared up inside of him.

This couldn't be right. There is no way, that someone just pops up, is incredibly strong, a prodigy. And this man steals away the glory of the Kuchiki clan.

"Servant! I need you to organize something for me. I need full observation of Urahara Ichigo, night and day, 24/7. Find out everything you can, but be careful, he might be very strong. Avoid to be seen, and if he does see you, run. Start as soon as you can. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

Soon he'll know that boys secret, it was just a matter of time.


	15. Chapter 14 Chasing

**_AN: okay... you can kill me. I am so sorry that i couldn't upload for such a long time, but i hope that i'll do better in the future. _  
**

**_School has been a pain in the ass, and i'm pretty much covered in work... I'm having an art audition coming up next year and this is so freaking much work! This story had to stay back for a while, but now i'm baaack. I hope you didn't forget about me already. (T_T)_**

**_This chapter isn't so special, but the next ones will be better, promise! _**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Chasing**

Ichigo sat at his dorm room and stared at his sealed sword. It didn't turn out as he wanted it, but it was far better that his flashy new sword. The blade was definetly longer than a usual sealed sword, and it's colour wasn't so normal as well, since it sticked to the black-and-white colouring, but it wasn't as intense as it used to be. The Kanjis were gone as well.

Ichigo sighed and plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He made it, barely but he made it. The only thing was, that he basically had no clue how to actually use his new "shikai", but right now he didn't care that much, he just was glad not to blow his cover.

There suddenly was a hesitant knock at the door, and Ichigo pushed himself up to open it. Of course, he knew already that Byakuya was standing in front of his door.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Come in, make yourself comfortable." Ichigo said without looking at his friend, as he went back to his bed and lay down again. Byakuya didn't fail to notice that something was wrong about his friend, and he wanted to talk about it.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You're so silent today. Aren't you happy that you got your Zanpakuto? I don't understand you…" Byakuya said with a look of concern.

"No, it's not like that… it's just had a rough time, and I'm a little tired from all the stuff we had to do the past week. And my father isn't as nice as he looks. He actually is quite strict." That of course was a lie, but he needed a believeable reason for his bad mood.

At that point Byakuya looked sad himself and he started staring at the floor.

"I know what you mean. My grandfather isn't really interested in me. Only my scores are important for him, nothing else. I'm just a kid who grants him a happy life in his old days, and if I fail, I bring shame on the name of our clan, like my father did…

He didn't listen when I told him what I experienced at the academy, and that we became friends… he just said that he had a clan meting to attend… jerk."

Ichigo was surprised to hear this, since he didn't knew that Byakuyas parents died this early. It reminded him of himself and his mother. It saddened him, to see his friend talking so bad about his family. Ichigo understood now what happened to the Byakuya of his timeline, and why he became so cold. Byakuya became exactly what his grandfather wanted him to be, but it wouldn't happen this time, that Ichigo swore himself.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about that. Just play along until you are the Head of the Kuchiki Clan, until than you have to stay strong, but you have me, you know? If he doesn't care about your feelings, I do. You can tell me." Ichigo said with a warm smile.

It sure sounded cheesy, but he wanted Byakuya to trust him fully, and it seemed to work, because Byaukya suddenly forgot about his sad mood and started to grin, as he started to tell Ichigo everything about his new Zanpkauto, filled with joy. And Ichigo listened.

They talked all night long.

_After Byakuya left:_

"We're being watched, King." Shiro said with a serious voice.

"I know… He has been following us all day… He always stays a good distance away, but he may be able to overhear all my conversations. Someone's suspicious… "

"Shouldn't we eliminate him?"

"No, it's too early. Just play along and pretend we didn't notice that guy. We have to be careful… But we need to find out who want's to know something, and we won't find out if we kill him already."

_A few nights later, in Ichigo's room:_

Ichigo layed down on bed, pulled the blanket over his body after a exhausting day of Hakuda practice, since midterm exams came closer and closer. He didn't worry about such things, since he would surely pass with flying colours. This was the first chance of skipping a year or two, and if he could shorten his time here, it would be sooner to take Aizen down from the inside.

One other thing that stayed in his mind the past few days, was the fact that someone was following him all day, and yet he didn't know who was suspicious of him, since he was sure that he didn't blow his cover in any way until now.

His Shikai was something to worry about, too. Byakuya was close to actually getting his, so he was expected to get his soon as well, but he wasn't so confident in his so called Shikai. Shikari just did what he wanted, so he had to concentrate all the time, not to overdo it.

At some point during the night that his follower disappeared, and he decided that this was his chance to do something about it.

"Shiro, I need you for a minute or two, would mind coming out?" Ichigo asked into his mindscape.

In an instant his white counterpart appeared in front of him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ain't we bein' follow'd, King-o?"

"Yes, but he went away for some reason, and I need to talk with Urahara about it. But in case he comes back, someone needs to be here, so wear this and hold still for a second, you're a bit to pale." Ichigo spoke in a haste, before he started to chant some unknown Kido that slightly changed Shiros appearance.

Shiro stared at his hands after he slipped on the first year uniform.

"Well, ain't this creepy? Now we look like twins, he. Now get goin'. Goin' back ta sleep."

Ichigo smirked before he simply disappeared from sight and reappeared in Kisukes Bedroom.

The lights were dimmed, but in an instant he knew that Kisuke wasn't alone, and from the feel of the Reiatsu he knew exactly who it was.

Smirking he searched his was towards the bedroom, before knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer he went inside, only to find a furiously blushing Kisuke, and a surprised Yoruichi.

"Ehh, not bad Dad, wouldn't have thought you'd be that type of a person."

"I-Ichigo…" Kisuke stuttered.

"Wait… "Dad"? This is your son, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked the older blonde before she raised herself from bed to greet him properly. The good thing was that she actually covered herself with a blanket.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihouhin, Captain of the Second Division. Finally we meet!" She said with an honest smile on her face.

Ichigo shook her hand before greeting her back.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo, and no, I won't call you "Mom"…"

That left her speechless for a second. She didn't expect the boy to be so cocky, since she was a captain after all.

"Dad, we need to talk, now. It's urgent, I have to get back to the academy before someone notices."

The look on Ichigos face suddenly was dead serious, and Kisuke knew something was up.

"Alright. Would you mind leaving us alone for a while, Yoruichi?"

Youruichi seemed confused at the sudden tension in the room, but she left without complaining.

"What happened, Ichigo?"

"I'm being followed. Someone is following me all day, since a few days, a week at most. Just now he kept a higher distance, so I left Shiro back at the academy in case he is back before I am. I can't do anything suspicious, but would you help me? I need to find out who is suspicious and has someone at my back 24/7. "

"Well. That's unfortunate… I'll do my best Ichigo, but I can't promise that I'll find out anything soon. My Division is packed with new members and there are many researches going on at the moment, I can't just stop working because of that…"

"I understand… Well I just thought I'd be better to let you know. I have to get back now… he's nearing my dorm… I'll see you soon, right? And… "Dad", keep on going with Yoruichi-chan. She's going to be a great wife, but you know that already."

After a quick hug he left and quickly changed places with his hollow again.

Just in time.

_Ne next day, noon:_

Ichigo groaned and rolled onto his back. He slept like shit after he came back from Seireitei. His dream was filled with terrible nightmares and pictures of the war. Pictures of his friends dying.

He glanced at his watch and groaned again. It was already noon, so he missed already half of his classes. Well, fuck it. He could make it to lunch, if he'd hurry.

A lound knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he went to open it. In front of him stood a more or less worried looking Kuchiki.

"Where have you been?! I tried waking you up all morning, but you wouldn't open your door." Byakuya said a little agry, but as he took a better look at his best friend he noticed the heavy dark bags under the pale green eyes. His hair looked ruffled, and even more messy than usual. He overall looked like shit.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm okay… I just couldn't sleep at all last night. I'm sorry that you had to worry." Ichigo smiled halfheartly at the raven haired student.

"Come on, get dressed or we'll miss lunch."

That was going to be a shitty day.

* * *

_**AN: Please Review! Even though this hasn't been one of the best chapters. The next one is almost finished already! But i try to make it longer as the story continues... We'll see. **_

_**3, mspauly.**_


	16. Chapter 15-Suspicious

**AN: Here i am again. I'm sorry i just don't have that much time to write anymore, and this chapter isn't great, actually it's not even finished, but i'm confident that the next ones will be better! :) **

**I thank you for your nice reviews and i can assure you that i won't make it a romance! Ichigo and Byakuya will be close friends but that's all! Everything else would be against my imagination of the story and the end i have in mind wouldn't make sense anymore! **

**Have fun reading. ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 15-Suspicious**_

Kisuke sat in his lab, working on some researches. Suddenly a Hellbutterfly flew through the open window, and sat down before the blonde.

A deep booming voice, suddenly rang out, telling the blonde captain that he had to attend an emergency meeting of the captains of the Gotei 13.  
"This is unsual," he thought to himself. "What could have caused an emergency meeting? Did I miss something? Well, maybe I can gather some information about the issue with Ichigo…

Let's get going, Time Machine has to wait."

He rose from his seat, and made his way towards the first division headquarters, where all the Captains soon would appear.

_A while later:_

All 13 Captains were present at the first division quarters.

There was the Head Captain himself, Yamamoto. He stood proudly at the end of the two rows of captains, looking over the younger captains.

Yoruichi was captain of the second division, leading the special forces. She had a huge smirk on her face, and didn't look like she took the whole situation serious.

The third Division was represented by Rojuro Otoribashi, a tall man, with long blonde hair. He seemed to glow with a certain grace, but with a feminine touch to it. Nevertheless he looked strong.

Retsu Unohana was Captain of the 4th Division. She was the healer of the Gotei 13, and she was much of a motherly figure, with long braided hair and a gentle smile on her face. But Kisuke knew not to mess with her, because she could get scary as hell. She was an overall respected Captain.

The next in line was Shinjo Hirako from the 5th Division. He had long blonde hair, with a more or less weird haircut, and he was a bit of a goofball. Kisuke liked him much.

Then there was Ginrei Kuchiki. He looked grim like always and his eyes were fixed on the head captain. He was a stoic old man, but very powerful. He hadn't spoken a word with Kisuke yet, and he didn't know if he even wanted to.

Love Aikawa represented the 7th Division. He had a huge afro and wore shades, but he didn't so much as a Captain, so Kisuke thought.

Shunsui Kyouraku was one of Kisukes good friends. The man was lazy and definitely drank too much, but he was like a son to the captain commander.

Next to him was Kensei Muguruma, a well trained man with silver hair, that seemed to have an attitude problem, since he always seemed to be aggressive.

Then there was the most interesting guy: Isshin Kurosaki. Kisuke saw the man in a completely different light after he met Ichigo, and it wasn't easy for him not to tell him, since they were pretty close. He just hoped everything would be okay for the time being.

Next to Isshin was Kenpachi Kiganju. That man was a brute beast, and nobody actually liked him that much. And Kisuke wasn't all that happy that he had to stand next to that huge sweaty man, who didn't give a fuck about anything.

The other captain next to Kisuke was Jushiro Ukitake, another good friend of Kisuke, he had white long hair and a caring expression. Albeit he was a little sick, he was one of the strongest captains present.

Everyone seemed to be surprised about this emergency meeting, the only one who didn't show any emotion at all was Ginrei, but that wasn't that surprising, since it was rare for him to show any.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, I ordered you all here because of an emergency. We recorded high Hollow activities in a certain part of the Rukongai, and it is getting closer to the Seireitei, and the Shino Academy. Until now there weren't any attacks on Plus or patrolling Shinigami. We assume they target something, but we do not know their destiny. We need defense lines at the Academy, as well the outer walls of Seireitei. They are nearing with incredible speed, so we don't have the time to build up any forces, or sending teams of each squad.

The teachers of the Academy are already alarmed, but we need to protect the students if they were targeted.

Therefore I order Captains Urahara, Kuchiki and Kurosaki to defend the Academy, while Hirako, Kyoraku and Shihohin will defend Seireitei if necessary. And don't let them get in. Unohana-taicho will accompany you all in case of any injured.

The rest will stay behind, but please stay alerted; we do not know what may happen."

Without waiting for an answer the Head Captain turned around and left, while said captains left with a static sound of Shunpo.

Kisuke stayed a moment behind, searching for eye contact with his pal Isshin. Nodding they left as well without waiting for Ginrei, heading for the Academy.

On their way Isshin asked him: "Isn't your son at the Academy, Kisuke?"

"Yes, he is…"

"I see…"

_At the Academy a few minutes before:_

Ichigo and Byakuya sat at the canteen and ate their lunch. It was a really weird day. It seemed like there was a tension all over the academy, like surrounding it, and slowly pressing down on all people.

The teachers seemed edgy, and a few were even absent today, and some classes were dismissed.

Ichigo had a bad feeling in his gut, he knew something was up.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You're spacing out." Byakuya asked without looking up from his meal.

"I just… Dunno. Something's up." Ichigo said between two bites of curry.

Just a few seconds later both felt some familiar reiatsus appear within the academy, and with a slight glance at each other, they left.

_With the captains:_

Kisuke and Isshin arrived at the Academy quickly, and some of the teachers were already outside to welcome them and inform them of the current situation.

"Ah, good that you're finally here, they've come close, and some of the students are quite edgy already… " the headmaster said with concern in his voice.

"Alright, we'll get that under control. Kuchiki-taicho is on his way here as well. There won't be any problem." Isshin said with a smirk.

While Isshin and the teachers kept on talking about unimportant things, Kisuke already felt Ichigo and Byakuya heading towards them.

After a minute Ginrei Kuchiki arrived, as well as the two prodigies, and Kisuke witnessed the hateful glare Ginrei shot towards Ichigo, and he couldn't help it but wonder why the noble would hate Ichigo. Had he already blown his cover? His thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo approaching him, ignoring all looks and asking: "Father, what are you doing here, what the heck is going on?"

"Listen, Ichigo. You and Kuchiki-san have to leave, the Academy may be under attack and we can't have you two standing in our ways, it would be better…" But Kisuke could never finish his sentence as a loud boom echoed through the campus, followed by a loud roar of a Hollow.

"Oh, Shit…"

* * *

**AN: As i already said... next one will be better! There'll be fighting action and maybe Ichigo will use his "Zanopakuto"? Who knows? ;) **


	17. Chapter 16 Hide and Seek

**AN: It's been so looong, duh. T_T I am SO sorry, but school is so hard... Abi is closer than ever and i really have to learn non stop, and kind of forgot this story!  
**

**Finally Ichigo showes some of is new true self! Yeeh! But the pleasure of his release has to wait for the next few chapters, but be thrilled, i have some good things in mind! But i'm always open for new ideas! Some of you even sent me nice massages and that were brilliant ideas! **

**Enjoy reading. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Hide and Seek**

Before Ichigo and Byakuya had enough time to realize what was actually happening everyone was heading to the source of the roar. Glancing at each other they hurried after them and prepared to fight whatever was attacking the academy.

The Captains had already drawn their swords and prepared for the first attack as an enormous group of high class Hollows came into view. It was unusual for them to appear in groups this large, and the second thing; they were strong, too strong, all of them Adjuchas.

"What the heck is going on?!" Ichigo yelled to his companion and the Captains.

"Urahara-kun, Byakuya-kun, stay out of this! We can't let any students get injured. Take care of your fellow classmates and don't let anyone out of your sight, understood?!" Isshin yelled back without looking at them.

Ichigo glanced at Byakuya, who looked a little terrified at the sheer amount of enemies. A cool voice suddenly appeared behind the two.

"Byakuya. It would be best if you take your punk of a friend and leave. This is no place for a young noble and a delinquent boy." Ginrei said with a venomous look on his face.

Without complain Byakuya turned around and dragged Ichigo back inside, where they would be safe at least if the building doesn't get destroyed during the fight.

Ichigo didn't like it one bit. He wanted to help them and kill the Hollows, because he knew that he was powerful enough to beat them. It would be a close call with his Reiatsu so low, but he still had Kido and even Shikai if things would get too rough.

He felt the fluctuating energies because of the battle, when something striked him.

"Byakuya, stop! I have to go back! This is a trap, we need to tell them."

"How would you know of something like this? Didn't you see all those terrible creatures? We wouldn't stand a single second against something like this… You heard them as well." Byakuya answered with a tense voice.

"Look, Byakuya. I know I can beat these things, but that is not the point. Don't you feel that? They fight in some kind of barrier. You can cross it but the Reiatsu stays inside. I can feel them and I can feel the barrier, but the thing is that there is one being outside it, and this my dear friend is a vasto lorde class hollow, which will kill everything inside his barrier!"

To say that the raven haired was shocked would be an understatement.

"How? I…" he stuttered.

"I know. I'll have to tell you something, but this has to wait. I'm going back, you say here, right?"

Without waiting for an answer Ichigo disappeared with insane speed.

**At the battle:**

Fighting side by side the Captains and Senseis didn't notice the fact that his whole battle was planned all out and that they were fooled by a vasto lorde.

The Hollows weren't that tough, only the high number made it unpleasant to fight them. Isshin and Kisuke fought them with ease, as well as the other Senseis did, only Ginrei seemed to stay a little in the background, keeping some hollows at bay with long ranged Kido.

All of sudden a new Reiatsu appeared at the battleground, and Kisuke cursed. Ichigo hat come back, and it was likely that something will happen now.

"Oi, guys! This is a trap! There is a Vasto Lorde bulding up a barrier around you! He's gonna blow that fucking thing up, get out of here, quickly!" Ichigo yelled at the fighting people, before he took a stance and readied his sword.

The captain-class fighter were confused to no and and they glanced at each other with worried looks.

"How do you know that, Urahara-kun?" one of the teachers yelled.

"No time to explain! Just keep them as far away as possible!" Ichigo yelled back and hoped that they would actually listen to his advice.

He closed his eyes and waited for his inner spirits to join him and lend him their power in order to kill all hollows with only one strike.

His Reiatsu exploded and reached unbelievable limits before it simply vanished. Ichigos hair turned white and his eyes were mismatched again, his true appearance showing, and he even wore his bankai outfit, while his sword remained sealed. He looked like a completely different person. He was calm again and time seemed to slow down for a moment. Everyone was looking at him, and he didn't care if they would ask him questions until his ears start to bleed afterwards, or maybe he'll make them forget? It felt great not to be restrained for a moment, even if he wished to release his sword once again, but that would be simply too much for his current enemies.

Slowly walking towards the confused Hollows, who stopped attacking the captains, he drew his sword once again and it started to emit black smoke like Reiatsu.

"Getsuga Tensho." It was merely a whisper, but the effect of the attack was enormous. A huge black energy shaped in the form of a crescent moon raced towards the Hollows and killed them all with ease. At that point the barrier started to collapse and threatened to explode, while they were still standing inside the barrier.

With a quick mumble Ichigo summoned a barrier of his own around the people to protect them form the blast, and even one for Byakuya who hid behind a few trees as he watched the encounter.

In an instant the blast was gone and and Ichigo dropped the barrier and let out a sigh, the Vasto Lorde had escaped, but it seemed that no one was injured.

"That was a close call, huh? Everyone's all right?" He asked and looked at he shocked people staring at him.

"… well, you certainly have certain things to explain, young man." Isshin said with a smirk. Now he was truly interested in that son of Kisuke, he knew that this kid had to be something more than special if that man was his father, but that just was ridiculous. Could it be that his was just a mere part of his true power? Time will tell.

Without waiting for any answer of Ichigo, Ginrei shunpoed behind Ichigo and tried to bind him with a Kido spell, but without succeeding.

"I Ginrei Kuchiki, take you under supervision. You are a threat to the Gotei 13 and must be punished by the Central 46 for your disrespectful behavior and…"

Before he could finish his sentence Ichigo let out a blast of Reiatsu directed at Ginrei and his teachers, excluding the head master, and all of them just fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ah, cut the crap gramps, you have nothing to say here… Yo, Byakuya you can come out of your hiding as well, your grandfather is all right, he'll just be out for a few hours and he won't remember any of this, right?!"

"Now, Urahara-san, after we take care of our fellow fighters we should meet in my office for a cup of tea and a rather long talk, I guess. Urahara-taicho, Kurosaki-taicho, Byakuya-kun, I would advise you to join this as well, as this seems to be a rather complicated issue…" the headmaster said and walked away.

"Ichigo, what the hell?!" Byakuya asked with a desperate voice and an angry look at his classmate.

"Now's not the time, I will tell you in a few minutes, but could you bring your gramps back home, ah and Dad and Isshin-san would you mind brining the senseis back inside? I have to take care of a few people, who may have seen too much. I see you in a few minutes, gentleman."

With that he left in an instant.

"Wow, Kisuke-chan! Your son is pretty cool! Care if I take him into my squad, he doesn't seem the scientist at all, I'd be boring him…" Isshin ranted at his friend overly cheerful.

"Stop your ramblings, Isshin! You heard what he said… We have things to do, and don't take things too likely, you haven't heard his story yet. You'll be surprised… "

Isshin noticed the sad look that briefly was on his best friends face, before he was all serious again.

Kisuke's mind was racing a few miles an hour. Had Ichigo done the right thing? Would the others believe them? What about Isshin, how is he going to take the news? Will the word spread? Will Aizen get to know about any of this? How will things go on?...

A thousand questions, He just hoped Ichigo had something akin to a plan, and it had to be a pretty good one…

* * *

**AN: What do you think? :) I really love the badass Ichigo! *-* Maybe we'll see more of him? ;D **

**Any whishes for Ichi's future? **

**3**


	18. Chapter 17 Revelation?

**AN: 100 Reviews! *-* Thank you so much, guys! I never imagined this story to become so successful here! :) This is so great. **

**I know, it has been a long time again, but blame school! We have "Abitur" in Germany right now, and I'm so done! But soon I'll be off to college! Sweet! :) **

**So, here is the new chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Revelation?**

They all sat in the office of the headmaster of the school and looked at the young soul before them. Ichigo had taken his Urahara disguise on, in case someone would see him.

"Well, Urahara-kun, I guess it's your turn to tell us what just happened, since I have no clue, and I would love to know… " the headmaster said with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, listen. I'm not actually who I said I was. " Ichigo hesitated.

"You're not his father, are you, Urahara Kisuke?" Byakuya asked carefully.

Kisuke looked at his old friend, unsure what to say, since he didn't know what Ichigo was going to tell everybody, but he received a slight nod, before he said: "No, I'm not his biological father."

"But what about the looks? He surely looks like a mini Kisuke, ne?" Isshin said.

"This is simply an illusion, right. I something just had to be believable about me being his son, since I came out of nowhere, mh? You've seen my real appearance when I fought the Hollows, but as you've seen… looking like that it's hard to keep low profile. " At that point he had to laugh before he continued. "Even though I managed to blow my cover looking like a nobody, no offense, Kisuke."

"Back to the point. I don't know how to put this, because you wouldn't believe me anyway…" Ichigo had no idea how to tell everybody that he was from the future. He wanted these people to know, he needed the support, especially from Byakuya, and the headmaster of the academy, that would make everything easier.

"I'm not from Rukongai." Ichigo simply stated.

"Well? Than tell us, where are you from?" Isshin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The living world."

"That's not possible, don't be ridiculous." Byakuya said, a confused look on his face.

"Wait, does that mean you didn't lose your memories when you crossed over to the soul society? That is pretty rare. It would mean that you already had a high spiritual pressure when you were alive." It was Isshin who came to this conclusion, and he was shocked at least. The only existing soul reaper who came here with his memories was the Soutaicho himself. When he was alive, he had been able to see Shinigami and Hollows, and he'd become incredibly strong over the years. Would it be the same with Ichigo?

"That's basically right, Kurosaki-taicho. But that's not all. I was a Shinigami when I was still alive, using my actual body as a Gigai."

That shocked everyone. That was unheard of!

"Urahara-san, is that possible?"  
Everyone looked at the 12th division captain, who kept mostly silent during these shocking revelations.

"I can assure you, this is possible. It's not even that complicated, only the part when the powers are awakened is a little tricky, otherwise he only needs enough reiatsu, and that he certainly has." Kisuke said without looking up from the table.

"But the Gotei would know about something like this right?"

"Well, surely the Gotei 13 would notice, but they couldn't…"

"Why is that?" Isshin asked.

"… it hasn't happened yet?" Ichigo muttered.

There was silence. Nobody knew what to make of this comment. Did Ichigo say the truth? But how?

Byakuya was simply shocked. It coulden't be…

"But when..?"

"I'll be born in the living world in about… 150 years?" Again, the silence was almost unbearable, before everyone started talking at the same time, asking Ichigo questions.

"Please, let me explain!" Ichigo yelled at the others.

**_Flashback:_**

Ichigo was at his inner world, some minutes before he would have to explain everyone his situation. Ichigo was still unsure and had a bad feeling in his gut, and he regretted his choice of showing the others too much of himself. He definitely wouldn't tell the others about the issue with Aizen, the Hogyoku and the whole Winter War. But he couldn't deny that he was not from that time, but it seemed impossible to explain his time-travelling issue without giving away too much of their future.

"Ichigo, calm yourself. We can think of something, right?"

It was Zangetsu speaking to him. He was the only one present at that time. For some reason however his Hollow as absent, which was unusual, but Ichigo had no time to think about that.

"Remember what Kisuke told us once about the Dangai and the Cleaner, we could make use of that, couldn't we. Time flows differently there, we know that already, don't we?"

"You're right!"

Ichigo quickly disappeared from his inner world, leaving the smirking Zanpakuto spirit behind.

**_Curren Time:_**

"Alright, this is not as special as you think, it was simply an accident. When I was alive, I was ordered to come to the Seireitei to report to some of the Captains at that time." Ichigo glanced at Byakuya, who looked horribly confused.

"So I opened up a Senkaimon to reach Soul Society immediately. But as I seem to have quite bad luck, just as I stepped in, the Cleaner appeared. I had no chance of dodging and the impact brought me back in time and at the same moment, I died. So I ended up here, and since it is rare to survive such an crash and not lose all powers with that, I decided to keep low profile. I didn't want to cause **Fehler! Hyperlink-Referenz ungültig.**any trouble, or confuse the people with the now uncertain future. I thought you wouldn't believe me anyway. The only person who knew was Urahara-taicho, since I crashed into his lab, for some reason. He helped me developing my current "plan" to become a real Shinigami, so here I am."

When Ichigo finished speaking everyone looked a little sad at his story, but they seemed to understand the young man in front of them.

"Thank you for sharing your story, Ichigo-san. I understand that this was no easy situation for you, and you can continue your studies at Shino Academy." The headmaster spoke with a warm smile, before he added. "But since you were a Shinigami already, which explains a lot of your fast progress during your time here, I expect you to graduate within the year."

"Thank you, Tokudaji-sensei."

After a quick bow Ichigo turned towards the rest of the group.

"Can we keep this a secret, please?"

**_The next morning:_**

Ichigo hadn't slept that well for a long time, it was a good feeling to tell someone a little bit about himself actually. Even though Byakuya had been very quiet during the previous evening, and he hadn't spoken a single word to Ichigo when they went to their rooms, which was a bit worrying. He would talk to him after breakfast.

As Ichigo packed his stuff for the day he noticed the all too "familiar" presence outside of his room, but this time it were two people spying on him. But what had caused that increase? Had the person witnessed the encounter yesterday? It had to be some teacher than, right? There was nobody else…

Wait! Ginrei? Could it be? The old taicho tried to accuse him of some crime, after he had fought the Hollows. It had to be him. Time to talk to Byakuya.

With a determined look on his face he went outside his room and knocked on Byakuya's door. When nobody opened, he reached out with his senses and found the young noble quickly, before rushing towards his direction.

**_Byakuya's pov:_**

To say he was confused was an understatement. He hadn't actually slept more than an hour during the last night. There were too many questions looming in his head, school was already forgotten. Was his friend really someone from the future? He said so, and the others seemed to believe his story, but it sounded wrong somehow. Byakuya wasn't sure anymore if he could trust the blonde anymore. He didn't really look like this! How could you trust someone, who is a complete lie? His looks, maybe even his personality. And he had seen the power. Ichigo was strong, and he knew that. Even stronger than a lieutenant, probably at captains strength?

Was he dangerous? Byakuya didn't know what to do. He had so many questions he liked to ask, but he was afraid as well. Maybe he was a spy? Working on something evil, you wouldn't even dream of…

It was a hard decision, but Byakuya decided to keep a certain distance from the young "Urahara" for now. Watching him from afar, studying his behavior. Even if it would cost their friendship, his well being was important, he was supposed to step up as clan head as soon as he was a captain, and he couldn't be connected with someone so unknown and mysterious as Ichigo. Even his grandfather seemed to know that something was off with him, he tried to accuse Ichigo for crimes hi did, didn't he?

Maybe he should listen to his grandfather from now on.

* * *

**AN: Ooooooooooh! What's going to happen with little Byakuya? Will he listen to Ginrei and become a cold noble, or will Ichigo win him back? We'll see! ;D **

**Next time, hopefully some Ichigo - Ginrei - Action - Battle! **

**Love you all. :**


	19. Chapter 18 Anger Management

**AN: Uuuuuh, I'm on a roll! Be happy. :) Not that much of a chapter, but it leads to a direction where i can work with. I hope you like it though.  
**

**If you don't... well that's okay, too. :D **

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Anger Management**

Ichigo located Byakuya's Reiatsu at the huge cafeteria and he rushed in to find him, but it was harder as it sounded, since the cafeteria was packed with students running around and chatting with each other. Ichigo cursed as he couldn't locate the raven haired noble, and he left the room full of students with an angry face and rushed to his fist class, History. Oh, joy.

As he reached the still empty classroom, he sat down far in the back, his frown even deeper than usually as he watched the other students slowly fill up the classroom. It was like Ichigo radiated an aura of pure evil, since nobody dared to sit near him, and some were glancing at him, while he didn't seem to care. Byakuya was missing that morning.

It was already half into the lecture when Ichigo decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Byakuya was at his room. Without saying a word he rose from his seat and stormed out of the room, leaving a confused headmaster and more or less terrified first years, but Ichigo couldn't care less about that.

Without a single knock he ripped the door to Byakuyas dorm open.

"Byakuya, we need to talk."

The young noble turned around and rose from his chair. What Ichigo scared the most was the blank look on his face, just like the future Byakuya would look at him, as if he were someone better.

"I don't think it is necessary that we continue our acquaintance any further, Urahara-san." He spoke in an emotionless tone. Ichigos was shocked, he simply stared at his "friend". He couldn't believe his ears.

"W..What? Snap out of it, Bya-chan. Don't go iceprincess on me, got that? I know that you don't understand what happened, and you probably don't even believe any single word I say, but we need to talk. Please, don't be childish." Ichigo was beyond angry, and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"You do not understand, Urahara-san. I wish to discontinue our friendship. I see no use in this, and my grandfather was right, I should concentrate on my schoolwork rather than getting into some kind of trouble." Byakuya turned around and Ichigo snapped.

It was like he was a completely different person, and Ichigo couldn't stand that person.

"Allright, if you say so. But let me tell you one thing, Bya-chan. Your beloved gramps isn't as holy as he seems to be. He drills you to fit into some kind of role, always doing the right thing, looking at things from afar, and most important, sticking to the rules. But he doesn't do that, or why has he some pricks running around stalking me 24/7?! You think that is okay? He surely doesn't like me, and I have to say he has won. I won't bother you anymore, he can turn you into that sold prick again, who would execute his own sister. Enjoy your life, Kuchiki." Ichigo spoke with a hard voice, and it felt good to blow some steam off. He didn't want to argue any further, so he disappeared with a soft buzz of Shunpo.

**Byakuya's P.O.V:**

Byakuya felt horrible and decided to skip class for the time being. He wanted to avoid his neighbor for the day, because he didn't want to argue with him. He should have known that be "blonde" would find him. He felt a flaring Reiatsu appear outside his door and in an instant the door blew open; it was Ichigo.

"Byakuya, we need to talk."

Here came the hardest part. He had decided that he needed some distance, even if he didn't want it that way. Byakuya now had to tell his friend to leave him alone. He took in a deep breath and tried not to show any emotion in his face before he spoke.

"I don't think it is necessary that we continue our acquaintance any further, Urahara-san."

The shock was clearly written on Ichigo's face, and it pained him that he had to hurt Ichigo, but it had to be. He had to concentrate on the future.

"W..What? Snap out of it, Bya-chan. Don't go iceprincess on me, got that? I know that you don't understand what happened, and you probably don't even believe any single word I say, but we need to talk. Please, don't be childish."

Again, he tried to calm himself down before he spoke, avoiding eye contact.

"You do not understand, Urahara-san. I wish to discontinue our friendship. I see no use in this, and my grandfather was right, I should concentrate on my schoolwork rather than getting into some kind of trouble."

Byakuya couldn't stand he hurt look on his face anymore, so he turned around, but he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Allright, if you say so. But let me tell you one thing, Bya-chan. Your beloved gramps isn't as holy as he seems to be. He drills you to fit into some kind of role, always doing the right thing, looking at things from afar, and most important, sticking to the rules. But he doesn't do that, or why has he some pricks running around stalking me 24/7?! You think that is okay? He surely doesn't like me, and I have to say he has won. I won't bother you anymore, he can turn you into that sold prick again, who would execute his own sister. Enjoy your life, Kuchiki."

His grandfather was tailing Ichigo? He had a sister? A sister he would be willing to kill someday? Was he that kind of an person in the future? It couldn't be true, could it? But the man said, that he was from another time. Would he be able to decide his own fate? Or was it already sealed, and he was bound to become the murder of his own sister? Byakuyas head seemed to explode with questions, maybe he really needed to talk to Ichigo again? But… how?

**Ichigo's P.O.V:**

Ichigo ran towards Seireitei, masking his Reiatsu to the point where it was nonexistent. He needed to let some aggressions out, and that meant that he didn't simply wish to slay down his Hollow, no destroying something, so he headed for the hidden training room under Sokyoku, where he learned Bankai with Yoruichi. When he reached his destination he checked he Kidou around the place, to see if it was safe for him to release the limiters. After a few minutes he sighed, before he readied his black and white sword. He looked at it again, before he released the limiters placed on him.

The sword pulsed with reiatsu and it was silent. There were no silly comments from his Hollow, no cryptic talk from Zangetsu or happy laughter of Shikari. They were with him, wishing to be released after all this time.

A smile flashed on Ichigo's face and he closed his eyes, whispering his the release phrase of his sword, Shikari.

"All the heavens shall be mine, to protect what I hold dear. Open the door to hell, and all evil shall be slain, Shikari."

The Kanji's on the ribbon flashed blue before the sword glowed pure white on the one side, on the other pitch black. There was a purple flash of Reiatsu and he earth seemed to crumble under the pressure as everything went down in a purpelish hue.

And Ichigo stood, with what would officially be his Shikai, even if it technically wasn't. He felt good and powerful, even if it was a new way of fighting for him.

With a swish Zangetsu, Shiro and Shikari appeared from inside his inner world, each of them holding a weapon of their own and a confident look on their faces.

"Ready for a spar, Aibou?" His Hollow crackled, while Zangetsu simply nodded. Shikari ran up to him, her tiny weapon ready to strike, before she yelled "You're it!" as if it were some kind of game.

* * *

**AN: Ahhh, can you guess what his "Shikai" will be? ;D I know it is cruel not to tell you when he actually releases it. I have it in mind already (gotta draw a picture of it!) but it would be nice to hear some of your suggestions! ;D Feel free to write me what you have in mind, could be better than the rubbish in my head.  
**

**Lot's of love! **


	20. Chapter 29 Hello, Follower-san

**AN: I'm baaaack! Believe it or not, i'm finally done with school *-* best feeling ever.  
**

**And here is a brand new chapter for you guys. :) I'm so happy with this story. The feedback is great and it's refreshing to read all the nice reviews. **

**Check out my Deviantart! (Same username as here) **

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Hello, Follower-san**

Kisuke sat at his office, working on his paperwork, which was boring him no end. His mind wondered back to Ichigo, and he hoped his friend knew what he was actually doing. It was risky to actually tell hat much of his "past".

His thoughts were interrupted as the ground began to shake slightly beneath his feet, and a faint flare of Reiatsu could be felt. His head snapped up at the familiar feeling of the energy, and he went out of his office and headed to a certain destination, watching carefully if someone was following him. Damn, Ichigo surre had a knack for attracking attention, what was that prick doing?

**Training Room:**

Ichigo stood panting. The air was thick with energy and he was engulfed in smoke. As said smoke cleared three figures were revealed.

Zangetsu stood proud with his slim black sword in his hand. His coat was dirty and burned in several places. He had a few gashes across his torso and upper arms. He was panting as well.

The next figure was Shiro, a huge grin on hidden beneath his Hollow Mask, that was missing one of it's horns already. His coat was not white anymore and he had several wounds as well.

Last was Shikari. She looked like always. Ichigo knew that she was strong for sure, but he did not want to attack a little girl, that would be against his morals. It was a spar, after all.

"Maaan, Ichigo. That was a hell of an attack, and you sure held back there, didn't ya?" Shiro said before turning to Zangetsu. "Oi Old Man. 'There any chance of beating King-o right now? I'm sure no one of us can power up now and he's been usin' 'Shikai', right?"

Zangetsu smirked before saying: "Well, it technically isn't even a Shikai. I have no idea what this would be called, and I would have never imagined it to be this powerful. But you are right. Ichigo sure surpassed us. He's combined our powers to work against us… I am very proud to call you my wielder Ichigo. " Zangetsu dropped out of Bankai.

Shikari let her small dagger disappear in her hands before she jumped at Ichigo, climbing up to his shoulder and messing with his hair.

"Ichi-nii is soooo strong! He will protect everyone, right?" She cheered at him.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you, Zangetsu, Shiro… I really needed this right now." Ichigo said with a relieved expression.

He suddenly felt a person entering the training room, and turned around to greet Kisuke.

"Hey Kisuke. What are you doing here?" He said.

"What I am doing? What are YOU doing? Are you insane? The whole Seireitei was shaking because of you! And what the hell is that thing in your hand? Don't tell me that… no! What were you doing?!" Kisuke rambled with a stressed expression.

"Oi, calm down, Kisuke! Everything's alright. I just needed a spar… Byakuya pissed me off. And so we decided to use this for a spar, ne?"

Kisuke was shocked. "You call THIS a friendly sparring?"

"Sure."

"A…Alright. Well don't do that anymore, not here! I'll build you another of these rooms… Far away… VERY far away. Everyone was freaking out because of your energy, right? " Kisuke said with a sigh, before he looked at Ichigo again.

Ichigo was still wearing the Academy Uniform, with a heavy black hooded cloak over it, similar to that of his Zanpakuto. The Hood was down and the cloak clearly looked like it had been through a rough fight. But what really catched his eye was the weapon inside the young man's hand. It had the form of a slim sword like his Bankai used to be, but it didn't look like a sword at all. The whole weapon seemed to be made by pure Reiatsu, glowing in a deep black and white with a streak of purple, flaring every now and then, and sometimes even blurring from view. Even the handle was made out of the same material, engulfing Ichigos hand in energy like a glove.

Kisuke was staring so hard at Ichigo's sword that he didn't even notice Ichigo's spirits, who were slowly returning to his inner world.

With a snap, the energy of Ichigo's sword exploded outwards, turning everything dark for a mere second, before he held his sealed sword in his hands, and was putting it away.

"What the hell, Ichigo? That wasn't your Shikai, was it?"

"Ah, well… Not really. But I'll be using it as Shikai while I'm under your name. Zangetsu would be not suited for that. I can't really power him down, and it would be suspicious to have a Zanpakuto with a similar name to Isshin's, right?" Ichigo explained.

"I give you that, but when this was not a Shikai, what was it? It almost felt like.."

"It is. It took me quite some time to master it, but it is pretty powerful. When I came here, my sword merged as you can see, so the powers were combined into one, and I'm using it. Before you ask again, let me explain. You once told me that I need to pump Reiatsu into my sword, or else I wouldn't be able to harm someone with great Reiatsu. And that's exactly what I'm doing, but a little different. Instead of putting more power into my sword, I simply free it's power form the material, so that it's not restricted by steel or something else. Short, I turn my sword into pure Reiatsu. Satisfied?"

It took Kisuke a moment to realize, before he sighed.

"My, my. You sure tend to do "impossible" things. I'm sorry, but I have to leave now, before someone notices my absence. And you should leave, too. Send a hell butterfly when you have a day off. Take care, Ichigo."

"You too, Ki-kun." Ichigo said with a warm smile, before he disappeared in a flicker of Shunpo.

**At the academy:**

Ichigo arrived in his dorm room just moments after he left. He decided to take a hot shower and change into some fresh clothes.

Byakuya's Reiatsu was next door, and Ichigo actually had to hold himself back, that he wouldn't bash his door in and beat some sense into the young noble, but for now he had to wait and simply hope that he would realize that it wasn't him who had an ill intention towards him. The next thing that crossed Ichigo's mind were his little shadows following everywhere. It was careless to disappear into the training room, and he had to do something about them before they could tell anything about him. Their energies were still outside his window and it was finally time to confront them.

'Mind switching for a moment, Shiro?' Ichigo called into his mind. In an instant his vision went black and he was standing next to his Hollow in the tiny bathroom.

"Couldn't you at least wait until I was ready with showering?!" Ichigo hissed at his naked counterpart, who only sported a huge grin.

With a sigh Ichigo dropped his Reiatsu low enough to disappear from their senses and disappeared with a small noise.

**With the stalkers:**

Two figures stood out in the dark, hidden in the plants and bushes, staring at a particular window. Both wore black uniforms, that hid the lower halves of their faces, but their eyes and hair were visible. The one sitting closer to the window was wearing a grim expression. He frowned and his dark eyes were fixed on the little window in front of him, while he brushed a strand of black hair out of his face. He glanced at the girl behind him. She hugged her knees and her green eyes looked exhausted, while her light brown hair fell out of it's rubber band and into her face.

"Oi, you're too close to the window, he'll notice you!" She said.

"Bullshit, he's just a lousy student. Like hell he'll notice a master assassin like me."

"Yeah, right Kato-san. Said student we lost just earlier that day! He just appeared again, doesn't that sound suspicious to you, too? We should go and inform Ginrei-Sama."

"Shut up, Miku. You're just cold and you want to go home. It's our job to watch that stupid kid, even if he doesn't do anything interesting. Losing him, was your fault. You were supposed to watch him, while went for some food! But that was too much for you. You're useless, Miku."

"Ahh, you meany." She pouted. "But let's go home, I'm sure he won't do anything until tomorrow."

"Miku-baka! Didn't you listen…"

Suddenly Kato stopped talking as he felt a sword pressed to his chest. In front of him stood a white haired male with mismatched eyes. He looked almost like… but no, the lights were still on.

"My, my. That is not the way you should talk to a lady, Kato-chan." He said in a deep voice.

Miku stared at the stranger with wide eyes, before she reached for her weapon, trying to save her fellow assassin, but she didn't get very far, as she was forced to the ground by something that felt like an unspoken Kido.

"Nana, that is not very nice, Miku-chan… Now be nice and do tell me who you work for, and I will let you go. " Ichigo said.

"No, we won't tell you, scum!" Kato spat at Ichigo. He was prepared to die for his mission because betraying his master was worse than death for an assassin.

"I won't be so sure about that. I didn't intent to hurt you, but if necessary…" With that Ichigo directed a friction of his Reiatsu at the two, careful not to attract any attention.

Miku and Kato's grimaced in pain and sweat started to form on their foreheads, as soon as the Reiatsu hit them. After a few moments Miku decided she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care that she would get punished for her actions, but she only wanted it to stop.

"G… Ginrei Kuchiki! Now stop this.. please" She spat.

"Miku! No, how could you…"

Ichigo released the pressure on them with a sad expression. It had hurt him to do things like this, but he needed to be sure in order to do something.

"Just as I thought" he muttered. "Now, you be nice and sleep for a while…"  
He released a pulse of Reiatsu, knocking them out and releasing their short time memory, before he left and wet to bed.

It was time for a plan.

* * *

**AN: That's it for now! : Hope you like it. **

**You wanna see how Ichi looks? Check out my deviantart. Seach for "mspauly" and check out my profile! Go for featured, and you'll find it there. It's just a scrap for now, but if you want me to, i'll do a good version of it. **

**Love,mspauly!**


End file.
